<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea &amp; Coffee by CountvonVestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883192">Tea &amp; Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountvonVestra/pseuds/CountvonVestra'>CountvonVestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before fight with those who slither, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Jeritza, Mentions of trauma from war, Minor Angst, Post-War, Side Caspar/Linhardt, Side Edelgard/Dorothea, no beta we die like Glenn, proposal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountvonVestra/pseuds/CountvonVestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long five years of war, and as the next battle comes closer, Ferdinand wants to settle down. With the battles against the Agarthans drawing nearer, he asks a question Hubert perhaps wasn't expecting. But does this proposal go as planned?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hubert's eyes blink rapidly before looking up at Ferdinand. "You..want to marry me...?" He sounds like he doesn't believe it, he looks even more shocked than before. His eyes dare the question of the possibility of this being one big joke, but what he doesn't dare to do is say it out loud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea &amp; Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! This is a fic I've been working on for two months or so and I finally finished it! It was supposed to be just a short proposal AU that would be 10k words at max, but then I got more ideas. So this monster is now being brought into this world!</p>
<p>I'm still very new to writing Fire Emblem fanfiction, so if I made any mistakes, I'm very sorry. </p>
<p>But, anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferdinand paces around his room, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He notices the slight limp of his right leg, still slightly injured from the last battle. He mentally curses himself for it because, after all, it was his own fault for jumping off his horse the way he did. He looks over at the bed where Hubert’s night clothes are laid neatly. </p>
<p>The way Hubert woke up and left in a rush meant he didn’t get to put his clothes back in his room. He had even left his night clothes thrown askew on the floor in his rush. When Ferdinand got up, he took the time to pick them up and fold them, yet to walk them back down to Hubert’s room. Even though they had two individual rooms, they tended to stay together ever since they got back to the Imperial palace where Ferdinand decided to stay for a little while since the others, too, agreed to stay there for a little bit. To be with Hubert. To celebrate with the others because they had won the war after a long five years.</p>
<p>Their two separate rooms were for the appearance that they weren’t together. Alas, they haven’t told anyone outside of the Black Eagle Strike Force, and they wanted to keep it publicly private. Even most of the knights and servants know nothing. Ferdinand is sure Hubert didn’t even try to leave stealthily this morning, too much in a rush to even think about it. </p>
<p>He finally grabs Hubert’s night clothes and heads out of the room, heading down the hall and down the stairs until he gets to Hubert’s door. It’s in a lone hallway with only about two or three other rooms, and Ferdinand knows it’s because Hubert likes being alone. He opens the door and walks in. The room is, in very Hubert fashion, very tidy, but with books on the shelves almost messily put back. </p>
<p>The bed is neatly made, silk black sheets decorating it with red pillows. He smiles a little before putting Hubert’s night clothes down. His eyes continue to wander around the room. The desk has a stack of parchment on it, a writing quill laid beside a small jar of ink. </p>
<p>Ferdinand has stayed in this room with Hubert before, but only during the nighttime when no light is filtering in through the windows, when no candle is lit. When it’s dark and peaceful and Ferdinand’s nose is pressed against the crown of Hubert’s head. The only sound available being soft breathing and the ruffling noises of the sheets and blankets covering them. He never really thought too hard about how the room looks during daylight when he would wake up. But seeing it makes it more tangible, more real and it confirms that those nights actually happened. </p>
<p>His heart flutters a little and he slowly sits on the edge of the bed. His mind wanders to the possibility of them living together for the rest of their lives. Sure, he knows Hubert’s life will still revolve around Edelgard and that he will be in the Imperial palace for the majority of his life that is left, but Ferdinand wouldn’t mind living here with Hubert for the rest of his remaining days as well. It’s a comforting thought. A thought he never even really mentioned to Hubert before.</p>
<p>He gets knocked out of his thoughts as a knock steadily hits the door and a soft, “Hubert?” comes through the oak door.</p>
<p>Ferdinand stands up and opens the door to be greeted with Dorothea. She seems taken aback when she’s met with Ferdinand and not Hubert, but she smiles nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Ah! Sorry, Ferdie, I thought you were Hubie,” She says and shrugs her shoulders. “He’s probably still out doing work for Edie.”</p>
<p>“I just came to put Hubert’s night clothes on his bed,” Ferdinand explains with a small laugh. “He was in such a rush this morning he just left them in my room…” He trails off and in seconds it’s like a lightbulb gets set off in his brain. “I want to run something by you, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Dorothea looks down either direction of the hallway and looks at Ferdinand. “Let’s go to my room to talk? I know that you and Hubie are still incognito. We wouldn’t want anyone seeing us standing here basically in his room.” She takes a step back to allow Ferdinand to exit.</p>
<p>Which he does swiftly and quickly grabs the handle to shut the door behind him. Dorothea then starts leading him out of that wing and into the west wing where she decided to pick her room. Just like Hubert’s, it’s tidy and clean. Little jars cover the nightstand, which Ferdinand assumes are for her skincare routine and perhaps makeup. </p>
<p>Dorothea closes the door before going to her bed and sitting down, gently patting the space next to her, inviting Ferdinand to sit down as well.</p>
<p>He sits down and starts messing with his hands. He doesn’t say anything, trying to find the right words. He hates how he can never find the right words even though he’s been thinking this over since a good few months before the war ended. This is the first time he’s going to speak of it out loud to anyone, though, so he needs to be consistent with his thoughts. </p>
<p>“What’s going on, Ferdie?” Dorothea asks and turns a little to face him. “I can tell whatever this is about that you’re pretty nervous.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand lets out a small, almost helpless, laugh. He runs a hand through his long orange hair. He turns to face her as well and he puts his hands in his lap. “I know I’m probably gonna have to get Edelgard’s blessing, but I also wanted to get your opinion on this…” He trails off and looks away from Dorothea. “I really want to propose to Hubert. I… I want to marry him.”</p>
<p>Dorothea’s jaw drops and her eyes go wide. She sits there for a second, silently, and Ferdinand looks back at her, suddenly even more nervous than he was before. </p>
<p>“Yeah, never mind it’s stu-”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Ferdie!” She squeals loudly and without warning pulls Ferdinand into a tight hug. “This is amazing! You have to propose to him!” She pulls back, holding his biceps with a secure grip. </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s eyes go wide as well. “But what if he says no? What if Edelgard doesn’t give me her blessing? I know Hubert will want her approval on it before he agrees!”</p>
<p>Dorothea sighs a little. “Ferdie, Edie has said on more than one occasion that she adores you two. She loves that you two are together and that you both are happy. I don’t think she’s not going to give you her blessing.”</p>
<p>“Even if she does, what if Hubert doesn’t want to get married? I’ve never heard him mention marriage before or even say that he ever wants to get married,” Ferdinand continues. “If he doesn’t like marriage and doesn’t want us to get married, fine, I’m okay with that as long as we’re happy. But what if he doesn’t want to get married and me proposing drives him away? What then?”</p>
<p>“Hubie loves you, Ferdie. I feel like if anything happened between you two a whole part of him would be ripped away. I don’t think he would let a proposal get in between you two,” Dorothea explains. </p>
<p>Ferdinand slowly nods and sighs. “I just don’t really know how to propose to him, Dorothea. If it’s something too overdone he’ll probably laugh in my face. But if it’s something too extravagant he’ll probably think I’m foolish.” He rests his head in his hands, staring at his legs. </p>
<p>“Well...is there any special moment between you two? Anything that made you two really happy?” Dorothea suggests and puts her hand on Ferdinand’s knee, rubbing soothing circles right on his kneecap.</p>
<p>Ferdinand wracks his brain and then his eyes light up. “When I bought him that coffee as a present! And he bought me that tea! That was the day we both had realized we fell in love with each other.”</p>
<p>Dorothea grins. “Right! Maybe do something with that!”</p>
<p>“How about I go into the city and get a thing of coffee beans and I put the ring in it? I feel like that’s a very unique but not over-the-top way to propose,” Ferdinand muses and a smile comes onto his lips. </p>
<p>“See, Ferdie! You came up with a beautiful way to propose to Hubie!” Dorothea says, a grin decorating her face. “I’m sure even he will think it’s beautiful! If he doesn’t, I’ll knock some sense into him.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles at Dorothea and sighs gently. “Now all I have to do is ask Edelgard,” He says. A pit forms in his stomach and he looks back down at his hands, letting his mind wander. His fingers run over the expensive fabric of his pants. When he finally looks back up at Dorothea, she immediately looks back up too. “Would you come with me to ask her? It might ease me if you’re there with me.”</p>
<p>Dorothea’s face lights up and she grabs Ferdinand’s hands into a tight grip, pulling them towards her. “Of course! I’ve been told I have a very calming presence,” She teases and gets up off of her bed. “I think Edie at this time should be in her study. Hubert’s probably still running around like a headless chicken, so we shouldn’t have to worry about him.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand stands, feeling like his skin is buzzing, his mind a live wire that could shock anything that just merely brushes against it. The excitement filling him is the strongest he’s felt since him and Hubert started dating. That was so long ago now, but it feels like, to him, that it could’ve just happened yesterday. And now it’s come time for him to ask the big question. </p>
<p>As they walk down through the Imperial palace, Ferdinand starts thinking about his whole relationship with Hubert. How they met when they were just kids. Hubert, even back then, was very to himself, maybe even a little shy. He never was the type to hide behind his father, or hold onto his hand, though. He was kicked out of the nest very young, born to be a vassal. Ferdinand only saw Hubert a few times before they both were enrolled at the Officer's Academy, but this man compared to a small meek child, there was no doubt differences. Sure, he still was too himself, but he had become more outspoken, had formed a shell around him that wasn't previously there. </p>
<p>Hubert accepted being a vassal at the age of six, accepted it the same day he was introduced to Edelgard. He took his fate and let it engulf him without a second thought. He thought it would be his entire life, that nothing else would come. He has admitted that he only expected to get married for political reasons, or because Edelgard found a suitor for Hubert. He never actually expected a true relationship that was made out of love, and he accepted that too. </p>
<p>Ferdinand still remembers Hubert’s words of, ‘Then I fell for you, and you feel for me.’ How soft his voice was, the way his fingers danced on Ferdinand’s bare chest as they laid entangled in each other, the blanket over them twisted and pulled taut from their legs tangling together. His eyelids were growing heavy from the exhaustion clouding his mind. </p>
<p>Dorothea knocking on Edelgard’s office door brings Ferdinand out of his thoughts. His eyes look up and down at the wooden door that is the color of coffee beans. Compared to the other wings, the wood looks older and worn down. He remembers Hubert briefly mentioning how before the war, the palace was getting upgrades, but it never got finished. Everyone's thoughts were turned to fighting, concerned about winning the war. </p>
<p>A soft “come in” passes through the door, and Ferdinand feels relieved it’s Edelgard’s soft yet firm voice rather than the deep annoyed voice of Hubert who hates being interrupted while working. </p>
<p>Ferdinand takes the initiative and opens the door and steps into the room. Just like Hubert’s personal quarters, sunlight is filtering in brightly from the windows. The curtains are pulled all the way to either side of the window, a hook keeping the long pieces of fabric from falling back in front of the window. </p>
<p>“Hello Ferdinand, Dorothea,” Edelgard greets, seeming a little confused. A pair of reading glasses are perched on her nose, eyes peering over the top of them. “What do you need?” She takes the glasses off and places them on top of the piece of parchment that she puts down too. </p>
<p>Dorothea gives Ferdinand a look, telling him to speak. A sparkle lingers in her eyes and she can’t stop the smile cracking on her lips out of the excitement she feels.</p>
<p>“I know this could probably wait but I don’t think I have the patience to speak to you about this particular topic,” Ferdinand starts. He keeps himself standing straight, trying to appear as confident as he wants to, but while mentally cursing himself for not actually feeling as confident as he wants to appear.</p>
<p>Edelgard nods and gives Ferdinand her undivided attention. “Go on, then. I’m not doing anything particularly time-consuming or important, so I don’t mind listening to whatever you need to talk about. Does this… particular topic have anything to do with Hubert?” She picks up the teacup that was sitting at the corner of her desk, carefully drinking from it. There’s still steam rising from it and evaporating once it gets to a certain height.</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels his cheeks heat up, because of course Edelgard knows something is up. She’s good at reading people - almost as good as Hubert. He’s almost certain Hubert has taught her the art of it while growing the skill on her own as well. </p>
<p>“Yes, this has to do with Hubert,” Ferdinand confirms. “He’s not around is he? He’s not gonna barge in here, right?”</p>
<p>“He should be, at this time, across the palace doing Vestra business stuff. So, no, he shouldn’t be coming in here any time soon. But I would just tell me just in case he happens to finish early,” Edelgard explains and readjusts in her chair, teacup still in hand.</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods and grabs one of the chairs sitting to the side of the room, placing it right in front of her desk and sitting down. “I feel like you have an idea of what I’m going to ask, but I appreciate you not putting words in my mouth,” He says and mentally braces himself. “I want to marry Hubert. I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now, and I’m so certain that I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with him, and even be with him beyond that, if I can. And I wanted to ask you for your blessing considering he is your vassal.”</p>
<p>Edelgard nods along as Ferdinand talks, and the smile she’s showing is bright. She then looks to Dorothea. “So, I was right,” She says and then looks back to Ferdinand. “As you appreciate me not putting words in your mouth, I appreciate you asking for my blessing even though you probably already knew my answer was going to be yes.”</p>
<p>The tension in Ferdinand’s shoulders ease and he finally let’s himself slump over a little. “Oh my goddess, really?” He gets out almost like he’s breathless. “You’re giving me your blessing?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, Ferdinand! I trust you. I trust you with Hubert, and I know how much he loves you and you love him. And you’re not some random person asking for his hand. Yes, I am giving you my blessing,” Edelgard says and stands up from her desk, rounding it and leaning down to Ferdinand’s height to give him a hug, which he immediately leans up and hugs her back. </p>
<p>Dorothea squeals and starts bouncing up and down on her feet. “I’m so excited! You two are getting a big wedding! I will make sure it is amazing and extravagant!”</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs. “You know Hubert will not want a big wedding. He’ll feel nauseated just at the thought of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m with Dorothea on this one,” Edelgard muses and pulls away from Ferdinand. “This is a big moment. The Minister of the Imperial household and the Prime Minister getting married? Molding the Aegir and Vestra houses together as one? The two jewels of the Empire marrying? You two are getting a big wedding.”</p>
<p>“I have Edie on my side! You can’t deny the Emperor’s wishes!” Dorothea squeals happily. “Whenever I get married will you throw me a big wedding too, Edie?”</p>
<p>Edelgard laughs happily and covers her mouth lightly. “Of course, Dorothea. You’re one of my closest friends and allies. I’ll make sure you’ll get a big wedding. It won’t disappoint.”</p>
<p>“I feel like Hubert will want you to give our big wedding to Dorothea just so maybe you’ll change your mind about our wedding being big,” Ferdinand jests and leans back against his seat. </p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll ever get married, Edie?” Dorothea asks and clasps her hands together, the sound of planning Edelgard’s wedding probably sounding like a big dream to her. </p>
<p>Edelgard hums and sits on the corner of her desk. “I’ll have to one day. Probably for political reasons, though. I don’t think I’ll have the luck Hubert and Ferdinand got of actually finding love. But the Hresvelg line must continue one way or another. If I must marry for political reasons, I will.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand looks up at Dorothea and briefly sees something flicker in her eyes. He’s not sure what it is, but it is unmistakable. There was definitely something there, but he decides against bringing it to light. </p>
<p>“How were you planning on proposing?” Edelgard changes the subject, taking the focus off of her. “I imagine, in true Ferdinand style and knowing Hubert hates traditional stuff, you have a special plan up your sleeve?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ever since the war ended, the streets of Enbarr are flooded with people. It makes it a little harder for Ferdinand and Edelgard to easily walk by without being caught, but they’re managing the best they can without knights bodyguarding them. They’re trying to stay as incognito as they can muster. </p>
<p>If they were to be caught, they both know that questions and rumors would start to surface. The rumors would probably be about <em>them</em> getting married, if they were to be caught at the jewelers to look at rings. One of the reasons Edelgard was so adamant on coming was because, just like Ferdinand, she knows Hubert’s tastes, likes, and dislikes. She knows what kind of ring Hubert would be willing to wear. Ferdinand’s vision was gold with a green diamond, or even diamonds. Wanted it to be a ring that showed true nobility. </p>
<p>But Edelgard quickly told Ferdinand what Hubert would like. </p>
<p>‘Go for silver or a black silver for the band. A dark colored stone for the gem. We used to talk about what jewelry we would and wouldn’t wear,’ Edelgard had explained. </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s green diamond wasn’t off the table, but it needed a Hubert flair. He was determined to get Hubert a ring he will love and will always wear, even after their wedding when he will also wear his wedding ring. </p>
<p>Edelgard is practically guiding them both through the crowd, playing with her braided hair that Dorothea had done for her before they headed out. Her hand would occasionally grab at Ferdinand’s wrist to make sure she didn’t lose him in the crowd of people. They tried keeping their heads down to not get spotted, but they were sure a few wandering eyes had noticed. Ferdinand has the feeling if Hubert, for instance, was with them, they’d really get stared at. Hubert is hard to ignore with his long cape and obsidian black hair. His height is a factor all on it’s own, as well. </p>
<p>It was easiest that they went out today while Hubert went back to his own home to get more of his stuff. The home he once lived in was near empty since Marquis Vestra was assassinated by the hand of his own son. Every knight and servant were transferred to the Imperial Palace under Hubert’s order. Because of the war, he had neglected getting his other personal belongings, and he had mentioned they could still be there if thieves didn’t raid the place since it was completely vacant of people. Hubert just figured since he has some free time that he would at least see if there’s anything left.</p>
<p>Despite House Vestra not owning any land themselves, they did have a house at the south end of Enbarr. That was the only property they owned, but even then, they mostly stayed at the Imperial palace.</p>
<p>His absence gave them the opportunity to head out into the city and get what they needed. Edelgard knows of a great shop owned by a family of merchants that sell coffee beans that Hubert, on special occasions, would go buy. The family would occasionally make deliveries to the palace, as well, but ever since the war had started blowing up and becoming more intense, the family had left Enbarr and went west. Once the war finally ended, they came back and are setting up shop again. </p>
<p>“Here it is!” Edelgard suddenly exclaims and grabs at Ferdinand’s wrist again, tugging him out of the crowd and in front of a door that leads into a tiny shop. A big grin is on her face as she pulls open the door, stepping aside to let Ferdinand go in first.</p>
<p>He steps inside, the smell of coffee wafting through the air, filtering in through his nose. It reminds him of when he would walk into Hubert’s quarters back at the monastery, Or how he would walk in with a cup during battle strategy meetings, a stack of parchment tucked under his arm as he strided over to his chair as the bitter smell filled the room. This smell is different, though. Stronger and richer. It’s all Ferdiand can smell, and even though he doesn’t like the smell, this particular scent is drawing him in. </p>
<p>Edelgard steps in behind Ferdinand and takes a deep inhale. “I missed this smell,” She muses. “It’s been years. I’m very happy that they decided to come back to Enbarr.”</p>
<p>A door closer to the back opens and a short man with a full ginger beard appears. He looks between Edelgard and Ferdinand, a bright grin pulling at his lips. “Your Majesty! It’s a pleasure!” He bows very low, a hand over his heart. “And you must be Lord Aegir! It’s a pleasure to have you in my shop!”</p>
<p>“Just Ferdinand is okay, actually,” Ferdinand corrects him politely, smiling and giving him a bow as well. </p>
<p>The man smiles happily and gives a small stroke to his full beard. He’s only a few inches taller than Edelgard and his body type is more on the fuller side. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail, the color of the strands are darker and closer to brown compared to his fiery red beard. Ferdinand thinks if his hair was down it would go well past his shoulders rivalling his beard in length. He looks to be well into his late fifties or early sixties, but there isn’t a single grey hair that Ferdinand can spot.</p>
<p>“What can I help you with today?” The man asks jollily, clasping his hands together in front of his chest.</p>
<p>Edelgard looked at Ferdinand and then at the man. “Well, Mr. Gerard, Ferdinand is actually going to be proposing to his significant other. And they love coffee, so Ferdinand thought it would be a good idea to put the engagement ring in the coffee for them to find.”</p>
<p>Mr. Gerard’s expression lights up even more and he looks at Ferdinand with big eyes. “I didn’t hear that Lord Ferdinand was in a relationship! This is a very big moment, indeed!”</p>
<p>Ferdinand gives a small laugh. “We’re actually keeping our relationships under wraps for now. Can you keep this a secret between us for now?” </p>
<p>“Of course I can!” Mr. Gerard replies immediately, and even though Ferdinand has never met this man, he feels like he can trust him. “I think I have a clue of which coffee you are looking for.” He rushes into the back, and only seconds later, Ferdinand can hear him speaking to someone. </p>
<p>When he comes back out, a woman comes out with him, wide-eyed and shocked but at the same time so happy. “Your Majesty! It’s been ages!” The woman exclaims. </p>
<p>“It really has been, Mrs. Margo,” Edelgard says with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Gerard told me Lord Ferdinand is proposing to his significant other? That’s amazing, dear! Such a big moment in one’s life!”</p>
<p>Mr. Gerard is holding a closed teal box with gold trimming. Ferdinand immediately recognizes it. Hubert used to keep a box of it under his bed. He even remembers fondly of Hubert leaving the monastery and then arriving with a box of coffee in one hand and bags full of other goods in his other hand. He recalls offering Hubert help carrying everything, only because he looked like he was about to fall over, obviously sleep-deprived and a little disoriented. Hubert, being the man he is, just shook his head and walked away. Ferdinand can still recall how Hubert swayed a little back and forth as he walked back up to his personal quarters.</p>
<p>Ferdinand is a little shocked that Mr. Gerard somehow knows what they are looking for. “How…?” He trails off, taken aback. He looks at Edelgard who has a knowing, almost devious smile on her lips. He looks at Mr. Gerard again, not really knowing how to ask how he knows. So he just tilts his head to the side, a confused expression on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s this one Lord Hubert likes, right?” Mr. Gerard asks and puts it down on the counter. “I recall, before the war, he would come in sometimes to buy himself some. He even said, himself, that it was a special thing for him to get.”</p>
<p>Edelgard nods. “You are very right,” She says and laughs gently.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Ferdinand finally asks, seeming confused. Did their secret somehow slip out and everyone actually knows? Or was it just a lucky guess found out by deduction of who it could possibly be.</p>
<p>“Ah, it was just a guess,” Mr. Gerard says with a shrug, his smile easy-going.</p>
<p>“A lucky one, at that,” Mrs. Margo says and shakes her head. “I honestly feared that you were gonna be wrong. You would’ve made a complete fool of yourself, my dear.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand lets out a small laugh. “Well, you are very right. Hubert and I…” He ends up trailing off again, not being able to help the smile that comes to his lips. “I’ve been with Hubert for awhile now. Since a good amount of time before the war ended. It was unexpected, but I’m happy it happened.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Margo clasps her hands in front of her and grins widely. “He makes you very happy, I can tell. Your face lights up just talking about him. It seems like a very special love.”</p>
<p>“To them it was unexpected, but everyone could see the tension between them. We all knew it was gonna happen eventually if they let themselves admit their feelings,” Edelgard explains and gently nudges Ferdinand. “This proposal Ferdinand is planning is very inspired by the way they admitted their feelings for each other even without properly saying it in words."</p>
<p>Mr. Gerard grins widely. “You two seem like a perfect fit for each other, even if your past selves didn’t think so,” He says and hands the box to Ferdinand. “Here, take this. It’s on the house for this special occasion.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s not necessary, Mr. Gerard, I want to pay you for it,” Ferdinand says quickly.</p>
<p>“Lord Ferdinand, I heavily insist. I’m sure your husband will be coming back to get more eventually. So let this be an engagement present from us to you,” Mr. Gerard says firmly.</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles gently and takes it from him. “Alright, you win this time. But I will repay you.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Margo smiles and shakes her head. “There is no need for that, darling. I reassure you that you don’t need to repay us.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods, just letting it go, but his plan to still repay them is already like concrete in his mind. “Alright, alright,” He says and looks down at the coffee box in his hands.</p>
<p>“We should head to the jewelers, Ferdinand,” Edelgard says and smiles at Mr. Gerard and Mrs. Margo. “I hope we can catch up again soon. It’s been so very long since we’ve had a chat.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Your Majesty, we’ll be looking forward to it!” Mrs. Margo says happily. “Have a good rest of your day!”</p>
<p>“You two, see you later!” Edelgard says and pulls Ferdinand out of the shop. </p>
<p>His eyes are still eyeing the box of coffee in his hands. Special coffee beans imported from Dagda, no doubt. A very special box of coffee beans, indeed. Since Fódlan got imported beans from Dagda from the start, they started making other types of coffee beans as well. This is one of the most expensive beans, the flavor being rich and deep, smooth and bitter. It's not Ferdinand's taste, but he knows Hubert's feelings on it. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Ferdinand?” Edelgard asks, pulling him back into the flow of the crowd on the streets of Enbarr. Ferdinand suddenly feels a little disoriented.</p>
<p>He tries to focus on walking with Edelgard. “I want to invite them to the wedding. Of course that’s not how I’m paying them back, but I want them to be there. They’re helping with my proposal. They gave us this free coffee…” </p>
<p>Edelgard nods. “I think that’s a great idea, Ferdinand,” She says and pulls him along.</p>
<p>It’s been a long while since Ferdinand has roamed the streets of Enbarr. He still remembers walking around with his mother whenever they had free time. How they would go to the Mittlefrank Opera shows often, usually without his father, who thought opera shows weren’t for boys and only women should attend them. Ferdinand still wonders how his mother ever compromised with him, how they made it work out. He's sure a lot of people expected the son of Duke Aegir to turn out exactly like him, but Ferdinand turned out so much different than his father. </p>
<p>His mother passed away from illness during the second year of the five year long war. All the worry and stress had gotten to her and she fell ill, her body rendered weak. She passed in her sleep, and Ferdinand had no time to grieve. </p>
<p>Once he met up with Edelgard and Hubert once again, he spilled his emotions to the both of them. He could see the pain in Edelgard’s eyes, her hands pressed against her chest as she tried to hold back the emotions she felt. Hubert’s face remained blank, and Ferdinand knew how he was. He was never one for condolences, and this didn’t change that. Until the night came and Hubert went to go check on Ferdinand. </p>
<p>He was standing with his back facing the door, ready to exit after he had made his speech. He told Ferdinand how when he was a child he was at the Imperial palace, watching over Edelgard and her siblings, he didn’t know his mother had passed away until he went back. He looked around for his mother, feeling hurt. From what? He didn’t make clear. But he became frantic and asked his father where his mother was, only to be told she had died from an illness as well. Hubert told Ferdinand how he didn’t believe his father, and he always had a gut feeling that he had done it. </p>
<p>Ferdinand oddly felt comfort knowing that Hubert could at least relate on some level. But, the difference was his father didn’t kill his mother. She had genuinely died from disease. But they could relate on losing a mother. Someone who brought them joy and happiness even though their fathers didn’t understand them and shared nothing in common. </p>
<p>He can still remember the emotion on Hubert’s face as he told his story. The grief on his face. The grief that never left him even after all these years.</p>
<p>That night Hubert seemed more human. He let his emotions come out, which was a rare sight that Ferdinand had rarely seen as they grew up. </p>
<p>Now Ferdinand always sees how human Hubert actually is.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ferdinand looks at the rings placed out in front of him. Hubert’s ring size is plastered in the back of his mind, and still mentally thanking Dorothea for figuring it out by making Hubert try on her rings. She told Ferdinand how confused he was, but even if he was, he just stood there, gloves off and hands out for Dorothea to put rings on. Ferdinand almost wishes he could’ve seen the sight for himself.</p>
<p>As he looks over the rings, he notices his eyes keep getting drawn to one on the far right. A black band with a big green emerald in the center, two smaller emeralds on either side of the big one. Three smaller ones go down the side of the band on either side as well.. It’s a beautiful ring, and even though it’s on more of the feminine side, he thinks it’s gorgeous and can imagine Hubert wearing it in his head. It would decorate his hand beautifully. </p>
<p>Edelgard is sitting beside him, noticing where his eyes keep wandering. She picks it up in it’s holder and gives it a closer inspection. Ferdinand’s eyes follow to look. “This one is quite beautiful,” She says and slowly puts it down. “What do you think, Ferdinand?”</p>
<p>“I think this is the perfect one,” Ferdinand says gently and picks it up for himself. He turns it over in his hands to look at it from all sides. “I’m gonna go with this one.” He looks up at the jeweler who is watching them with intent, content eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s a beautiful choice, Lord Ferdinand,” He says quickly. “We’ll get the correct sizing for the ring and then we’ll deliver it to the Imperial palace as soon as it’s ready, if that’s okay?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods eagerly. “Of course! Thank you for your time. How much for the ring?”</p>
<p>They talk prices and soon leave the shop. The streets are less hectic, the sunset making everything a beautiful orange. Ferdinand notices how he can see the cobblestone streets unlike when they first headed into the crowd. Edelgard had guided them around, knowing basically everything. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should get the others and go out for dinner,” Edelgard suggests. “Hubert should be back by now, so he’ll be able to join us.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels like his heart skips a beat. “Speaking of Hubert, we’ll have to make sure when the ring gets delivered he doesn’t get it. That’ll completely ruin it.”</p>
<p>Edelgard hums in agreement and leads them back to the palace that towers over the city. Ferdinand looks up at it as the sun sets behind it. Rays of sun hit his face as they walk closer to it. </p>
<p>Dorothea is standing outside of the doors, looking like she, too, just got back. She turns and grins widely, bounding down the front stairs. “Did you get what you need?”</p>
<p>“One of the things,” Ferdinand says and holds up the box of coffee. “I need to go hide this so Hubert doesn’t find it. He can smell coffee as if he’s a bloodhound.”</p>
<p>“I can ask Bernadetta to keep it in her room,” Edelgard says. “Hubert avoids her room so he doesn’t scare her. He won’t find it there.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels a sense of relief in his chest and he nods. “Dorothea, do you think you can take it to Bernadetta? I have a feeling as soon Hubert sees me or Edelgard he’ll rush over and I’ll have no time to run to her room myself. Her room is also in the same wing as yours right?”</p>
<p>Dorothea nods and takes the coffee. “Yeah, I’ll get it to her.”</p>
<p>“Also, let the others know we’re going out to dinner tonight. All of us. Especially Linhardt,” Edelgard says pointedly with a smile. “You go find Hubert, Ferdinand, and we’ll all meet out here."</p>
<p>Dorothea turns to Ferdinand. "Maybe you should go in first and find Hubert. Pull him in the opposite direction of Bernie's room for me?"</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods and hurries into the palace. As he walks into the big open space towards one of the main staircases, he notices Hubert's cape is draped over the railing neatly, not just thrown haphazardly. </p>
<p>"Hubert?" He calls out and starts heading up the stairs. Once he gets up the stairs, he sees Hubert talking to some knights. He already seems to have changed his clothes into something a bit more comfortable, but not loungewear or nightwear, but a pair of slim black breeches with a black button-down , wearing his usual boots. He glances behind himself and looks at Ferdinand, giving him a gesture to give him a second before turning back to talk to the knights. </p>
<p>Ferdinand stays beside the stairs, watching Hubert carefully. He can't help but to feel a sense of love swell in his chest. He admires how Hubert looks, he can't help but to look him up and down. If it were just them and no one else around, he'd embrace him and shower with him kisses, giving quiet words of adoration. Ferdinand almost wants to do it even though the knights are still there, but he doesn't. He just grips onto the railing and watches him. </p>
<p>Once the knights head down the stairs, Hubert waits a moment before turning around to look at Ferdinand. "So you went out in Enbarr with Lady Edelgard?" He asks and steps forward. </p>
<p>Ferdinand takes steps forward too and gently rests his hands on Hubert's hips just barely just in case someone comes around so he could quickly pull his hands back. "We did. Just figured we would go out and walk around instead of staying cooped up inside the palace. We had nothing to do with you gone," He teases and gives a smile. </p>
<p>Hubert rolls his eyes, but then cautiously looks around. "Let's go talk in your room?" He suggests and almost steps back, but Ferdinand grips his hips a little tighter. </p>
<p>"Actually, Edelgard wants to go out to dinner tonight," Ferdinand says and pulls Hubert a little closer. "Doesn't that sound nice?"</p>
<p>"Maybe for someone who prefers the light over the shadows," Hubert states slowly. "But I guess going out for once wouldn't hurt, even though I'd prefer to stay in."</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs softly and whispers, "Don't you think it's funny? How we are so different?"</p>
<p>"Like how I like the shadows while you like the light? How I follow orders when it's beneficial, but you want make the orders when it's beneficial?" Hubert lists and almost hesitantly puts his hands on Ferdinand's shoulders. "But even then, my love, we're two sides of the same coin."</p>
<p>Ferdinand can't help but to agree with that, because it's true. Despite their differences, they are very similar as well. They have a very similar goal that allows them to walk side-by-side on their chosen paths that could very easily mold into one path. Perhaps marriage will finally make that happen. At least, Ferdinand hopes that's true. </p>
<p>"Very, very true," Ferdinand says, then let's go of Hubert's hips. "How about you help me pick out an outfit to go out for dinner in?"</p>
<p>Hubert nods and let's his arms drop back to his sides. He turns on his heels and starts walking to where Ferdinand's room resides. Ferdinand follows, listening to the soft clicking sound Hubert's boots make as he walks. </p>
<p>The door opens with a small creak and they both step in, Ferdinand shutting the door behind them. He watches as Hubert walks to the big oak wardrobe and opens the doors. Ferdinand joins him, standing behind him and looking over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Hubert pulls out a white button-down with a pair of grey breeches, handing them to Ferdinand without a word spoken. He reaches up onto the shelf and grabs Ferdinand's red cravat he wore a lot during the war. </p>
<p>"Would you like to wear a jacket?" Hubert asks, looking at all the clothes instead of looking at his partner. </p>
<p>"Yes, I'll wear a jacket," Ferdinand decides and turns away from Hubert and the wardrobe to get dressed. He pulls his slightly sweaty shirt off, and pushes his pants down. He heads rustling behind him as he then pulls his grey breeches on, wiggling his hips a little so they get pulled up all the way. He then puts his shirt on, trying to button it and make sure it's all aligned. His hands a little shaky, an effect from battling.</p>
<p>Hubert makes Ferdinand face him after putting the jacket down on the bed. "Let me do that for you," He says gently before starting to button it for him. His hands are not better in the slightest. They're even a little shakier, and Ferdinand watches his hands. They're scarred up and his fingers look charred from all the spells he casted during the war. The one downside to being a mage, but Hubert never seems to care. It's not like it's reversible or faded after time, either. They are a permanent memory of battle. </p>
<p>Once all the buttons are done, Hubert puts on Ferdinand's cravat for him, readjusting it and fixing it before putting his one hand against Ferdinand's chest. He stares almost absently at the cravat, and Ferdinand swears he can almost see all the conflict playing around in Hubert's light green eyes.</p>
<p>Ferdinand gently wraps his fingers around Hubert's boney wrist. "Don't think about that now," He almost begs. </p>
<p>"I'll try," Hubert responds in a whisper and looks up at Ferdinand. Their eyes meet and Ferdinand makes the first move to press his lips firmly against Hubert's. Instantly Hubert kisses back, hands moving up to rest back on Ferdinand's shoulders, Ferdinand's hands reaching down to grab firmly at Hubert's hips.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one's watching now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We are alone together where no one could touch us and hurt us like before.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The restaurant isn't too busy when they get there and they get a table near the back where they won't be easily spotted. Ferdinand tries not to laugh at the way Hubert rushes his way into the corner to sit down, but he fails a bit. Ferdinand sits beside him and takes ahold of his hand under the table. He wants to tease him, but he knows he can't. Hubert isn't a people person, and he respects that. </p>
<p>Edelgard sits across from Hubert, Dorothea sitting across from Ferdinand. Bernadetta decides to sit beside Ferdinand, Petra across from her, Caspar beside Petra, and Linhardt beside Bernadetta. </p>
<p>"Is the Professor gonna come to Enbarr soon? I thought they were almost done with all the work at Garreg Mach," Dorothea asks. </p>
<p>Admittedly, despite how quiet and reserved Byleth actually is, it feels emptier without them there. </p>
<p>"They actually sent a letter a couple of days ago," Hubert says. "They said they would be travelling to Enbarr within the next week."</p>
<p>Dorothea's face lights up. "Good! I miss that chatterbox around."</p>
<p>The table is lively, except for Hubert's silence, just listening to everyone speak, only actually speaking when spoken to. Linhardt was also pretty quiet, mostly because he keeps dozing off or not interested in the conversation at hand. </p>
<p>The conversation is about the last battle against Rhea - well, the Immaculate One. The memories are still fresh, as is the wounds they received during that battle. They all know they had a new mission coming at them soon enough, one that is not public. A fight against those who slither in the dark. But, for now, they're trying to enjoy their victory the best they can. </p>
<p>Ferdinand still freshly remembers that last fight. He thought he had broken his leg, but lucky for him it was just a really bad sprain. He remembers the way the Immaculate One picked up Hubert and threw him, how he spun in the air until his body made contact with Caspar, both of them landing roughly on the ground. Luckily, the amount of armor Caspar had on saved him. Hubert, on the other hand, had gotten a head wound and was bleeding pretty badly, but for the most part, Caspar broke his fall. </p>
<p>Ferdinand can still recall the pure terror he had watching that play out while trying to kill the damned beast. But they both got back up and kept fighting. </p>
<p>After the fight, they all headed somewhere safe to get healed and medical attention. Ferdinand, on his already messed up leg, jumped off and assisted Hubert onto his horse so he wouldn't have to walk. Hubert insisted that he was fine, but Ferdinand was cautious about it all. Turns out his caution was needed. </p>
<p>Hubert healed considerably since then, but he still catches the way he holds his head when the sound starts hurting, the way he walks with a limp that he fails to cover up, how his hand strains to just write a simple letter. Being thrown the way he was caused a big injury. </p>
<p>'He'll heal, don't worry,' the one healer said as she healed all the wounds she could on Hubert. </p>
<p>And he was healing, but slowly. All their wounds are healing slowly. Physically and mentally. </p>
<p>Ferdinand pulls himself out of his thoughts and memories and turns to look at Hubert. </p>
<p>Hubert's eyes are looking past Edelgard and they're soft. His lip keeps twitching and his facial expressions don't hold any of the sharp or stern characteristics they usually do. </p>
<p>Ferdinand leans closer to Hubert to try and get an idea of what he's looking at. Immediately he sees a family. A father, a mother, and two babies.</p>
<p>He blinks, feeling a little confused. He pulls away and notices how close he had gotten didn't bother Hubert, he just keeps watching the family. </p>
<p>"Hubert? What are you thinking about?" He asks and gently, once again, grabs his lover's hand. </p>
<p>The touch catches Hubert and brings him out of his trance. He looks at Ferdinand. "Oh… Was just watching that family…" He trails off, seems unsure, maybe even a little nervous. </p>
<p>"May I ask why?" Ferdinand asks, rubbing his thumb gently over Hubert's knuckles. </p>
<p>Hubert hesitates, looking between Ferdinand and the family again before settling his gaze on the table. "I was thinking about having a family one day," He says just loud enough for Ferdinand to hear. "I know I don't seem like the kind to want children, I've thought hard about it and I do want children one day."</p>
<p>Ferdinand is shocked by Hubert's words. He, himself, has always dreamed of one day having a family. But he accepted that his dream might not happen because he didn't think Hubert wanted children. Despite the shock, he feels delighted. Excited. </p>
<p>"You want children?" Ferdinand asks, just to clarify what he heard. </p>
<p>Hubert just nods and then glances at the other. "I know I'm probably not father material, though. I'm…" He stops himself and shakes his head. "We can continue this discussion later."</p>
<p>Ferdinand wants to ask more questions, the queue in his mouth ready to go. But he doesn't press and eats his food more. He doesn't let go of Hubert's hand as they eat. </p>
<p>He feels comfortable and at ease. It feels nice to be able to be in this moment with all of his friends who he considers as family and his love, alive after the war. Being able to breathe even if it's just temporary. </p>
<p>He wishes this one moment could last forever. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They walk in formation as they head back to the palace. It reminds Ferdinand of battle greatly, even if he wishes to not think of it. They usually liked to stay at least in some sort of formation while battling. To be near another in case the worst happened. It gives Ferdinand some comfort. </p>
<p>The night is a chilly one for Enbarr, but the chill feels nice on Ferdinand's skin. He looks to the man beside him who is slightly hunched over and just moving along swiftly, as he always has. His walking resembles a ghost gliding here and there - or at least what he imagines a ghost moving like. </p>
<p>He quickly makes a note that Hubert's posture is a little off, because Hubert didn't really hunch unless he's sneaking around, or if something is wrong. </p>
<p>'Perhaps he is cold?' Ferdinand thinks and without even a second to challenge that thought, he slips his jacket off and wraps it around Hubert's shoulder. He notices how the other man slightly jumps and looks at Ferdinand with his eyes just barely wider than usual. </p>
<p>"Ferdinand, wh-" He starts, but Ferdinand cuts him off. </p>
<p>"You seemed cold, and so I gave you my jacket," He explains and Hubert looks slightly bewildered, but also confused.</p>
<p>"I'm not cold," Hubert says, seeming like he's hesitating a little. "I don't want you to be cold."</p>
<p>Ferdinand shakes his head. "I'm not cold," He quickly says. "Just...keep the jacket on for me?" </p>
<p>Hubert seems unsure, looking down to stare at his boots as he keeps walking swiftly to keep up with the rest of them. He then looks around almost cautiously. </p>
<p>"I don't want you catching a cold. For me, just keep the jacket on?" Ferdinand is nearly begging at this point. </p>
<p>Ever since the war started, and Ferdinand's feelings for Hubert started to blossom, even the smallest things made him anxious. Even if it was just the possibility of catching a cold, to the more drastic possibilities of death, he was always worried about Hubert. As the war went on, these feelings grew stronger and more persistent. Not easing up, but growing worse still as they confessed their feelings to each other. </p>
<p>Nightmares plague him night after night, and he knows similar nightmares are eating away at Hubert's dreams as well. </p>
<p>Hubert gives a little nod, and even readjusts the jacket to slip his arms through. Ferdinand watches him, love and adoration in his eyes. </p>
<p>Oh, how he loves this man, despite his past feelings of him, that was returned equally so. How a relationship full of bitterness did a complete 180 into such love and care. </p>
<p>Sometimes he's still surprised how it all turned out between them. They barely could stand the mere sight of each other, but it turned into a mutual love that burned like the fires in the Valley of Torment. It was something Hubert nor Ferdinand ever experienced before. </p>
<p>And despite everything, he wouldn't change it for the world. </p>
<p>As they make it back to the palace, walking through the big main doors, they all disperse to their own rooms. Ferdinand grabs onto Hubert's hand, and immediately the older man squeezes Ferdinand's hand. </p>
<p>"Want to go to my room? Hubert asks, looking at Ferdinand. He's still wearing Ferdinand's jacket, and his heart flutters. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll have to go to my room to get my night clothes, though," Ferdinand says. "But first, I will walk you to your room, because a noble is a gentleman, and I will always be a gentleman for you." </p>
<p>Hubert's lips twitch upwards, and Ferdinand can see the hint of pink starting to decorate his cheeks. "Always the perfect noble, my love," Hubert says gently, squeezing Ferdinand's hand once again.</p>
<p>Ferdinand's heart immediately swells with love. </p>
<p>The walk to Hubert's room is filled with comfortable silence, them just existing together as they walk. With Hubert, Ferdinand enjoys the silence. It never feels awkward or uncomfortable. It's always nice and calming. </p>
<p>Ferdinand thinks the silence is perfect when they're both reading together. Sometimes Ferdinand has his head in Hubert's lap, his lover's hand running through long orange locks. Or Hubert's back is pressed against Ferdinand's side, Ferdinand's arm wrapped around his lover. He'd place the occasional kiss onto his head and Hubert would lean back, turning his head to kiss Ferdinand's lips ever so softly before giving a small smile - a precious smile Ferdinand adores - and returning back to his book. </p>
<p>As long as it's not battle or sitting in the infirmary with worry, every moment is perfect with Hubert. </p>
<p>They stop in front of the door and Ferdinand smiles. "I'll be right back, I promise."</p>
<p>There's a glint in Hubert's eyes Ferdinand can't ignore, and he pulls him close and presses a firm kiss against Hubert's lips. </p>
<p>Hubert immediately cups Ferdinand's face, returning the kiss in earnest. Hubert's body eases and Ferdinand wraps his arms around his waist. </p>
<p>"I promise I'll be right back, I won't be long. You don't need to worry about a thing," Ferdinand whispers as he pulls back. He looks into Hubert's eyes, and that glint is still there, but just like Hubert's body, it's eased up. </p>
<p>"I trust you," Hubert whispers back. He hesitates to pull back, but he does after a second. He opens his room door and looks back at Ferdinand before walking in and shutting the it.</p>
<p>Ferdinand watches and only turns when he knows Hubert won't suddenly open the door again in a panic. </p>
<p>Ever since the war, Hubert's had this anxiety that he tried, and still tries to hide. Being away from Ferdinand terrifies him, and he's still relearning to let Ferdinand go off without him. Ferdinand shares the same anxiety, but he's pushing through it the best he can. He knows a fight is coming again soon, and he knows that, against Hubert's wishes, he'll protect him before himself. He knows Hubert's a hypocrite because he protects Ferdinand, and Edelgard, before even thinking about himself. It frustrates Ferdinand to no end, but he really can't say much. </p>
<p>But he wants to help Hubert through the panic he feels, just like how Hubert will always help Ferdinand through his panic as well. </p>
<p>He walks to his room almost in a hurry. He decides to quickly take off his outfit he wore out, throwing his shirt, cravat, and breeches aside. He pulls on the shirt and trousers and adjusts them. He grabs a ribbon and rushes out of his room, heading back down to Hubert's room, pulling his hair back and he walks. He gets to the door and knocks. </p>
<p>"Come in," Hubert's voice carries through the door. </p>
<p>Ferdinand immediately opens the door and is greeted with Hubert working at his desk. His hand is moving quickly across the parchment, every few seconds it will become shaky, but Hubert makes it stop almost immediately. </p>
<p>Ferdinand clears his throat. "Count Vestra, it's a little late to being doing work."</p>
<p>Hubert glances up. "I just...needed something to distract me," He says slowly, but looks back down to keep writing. </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighs gently and walks over to Hubert, standing directly beside his chair. He squats down a little. "Stop working. You can do this tomorrow. Let me help you get into your nightwear. You've had a long day, you travelled to your old home and we spent more than a good couple of hours at a restaurant which I know is outside of your comfort zone. Time to relax."</p>
<p>Hubert seems hesitant, but gives in, putting his quill down. Ferdinand stands up straight and steps back to let Hubert get up. Ferdinand goes and grabs Hubert's night clothes and spreads them out before walking back over to Hubert. </p>
<p>His hands go to unbutton Hubert's shirt, being careful and almost delicate with it. As the buttons get pushed out and more skin gets revealed, scars on top of more scars get shown, some being old while some being still so fresh that the healing magic hasn't fixed it completely yet. Ferdinand is sure if he touched it directly Hubert would feel pain. So he makes sure not to touch them. </p>
<p>He gently pushes the shirt off of Hubert's shoulders. He steps a little closer and places a small kiss on Hubert's right shoulder. "You're so beautiful," He whispers. </p>
<p>Hubert let's out a soft scoff. "I'm far from beautiful. Now you, though. You're the most gorgeous thing ever."</p>
<p>Ferdinand shakes his head and steps back, unbuttoning Hubert's pants. "I think you're the most gorgeous thing ever, despite what you think."</p>
<p>"I'll try to take your word for it," Hubert commends and pushes his pants down, leaving him in his underwear. </p>
<p>All his scars can be shown, and Ferdinand knows his scars are similar. Whether it be from a lance, sword, axe, gauntlets, an arrow - stray or not - or even the powerful magic thrown their way, they're there. </p>
<p>Hubert reaches past Ferdinand and pulls on his long sleeve tunic and loungewear pants that, unlike Ferdinand's go all the way down to his ankles, covering himself up once more. </p>
<p>"I'm disappointed, you didn't let me help you put your nightwear on," Hubert whispers and shakes his head. "Very. Disappointed." He smiled and pressed a kiss to Ferdinand's lips. </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs and wraps his arms around Hubert's hips. "Maybe I just didn't want to tempt you because you need to rest, Vestra."</p>
<p>Hubert laughs and shakes his head before pressing their foreheads together. "Calling me by my last name. You're cold, Aegir."</p>
<p>"I love you," Ferdinand whispers softly, his hold on Hubert's hips tightening, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>"I love you too," Hubert whispers back and gently brushes his hand against Ferdinand's cheek. Ferdinand's one hand quickly goes up to catch the other's hand, bringing it to his lips, pressing a long firm kiss to his palm. </p>
<p>"Let's get to sleep. You look tired, my beloved," Ferdinand whispers and pulls away, laying on the bed and holding his arms out for Hubert once he was under the covers. </p>
<p>Hubert climbs into the bed and gets under the covers, cuddling against Ferdinand's chest. Ferdinand wraps his arms around Hubert and presses his nose against the crown of Hubert's head. He smells of ink and coffee, a slight smell of cinnamon being present too. It's a perfect combination, and it's become Ferdinand's favorite smell. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The days pass, and about a week passes before they know it. It's early in the morning and Ferdinand made sure to wake up earlier than Hubert. He slips out of bed, leaning down to press a kiss against his head. Hubert stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. He didn't go to bed too long ago, so Ferdinand didn't think he'd wake up for a little while. At least a few hours. </p>
<p>Ferdinand gets dressed, making sure to move around quietly as possible to not disturb Hubert. He turns to look at his beloved who is laying in the middle of the bed, curled up, the sheets twisted in the middle of the bed, settled between Hubert's legs and balled up in his hands. He looks at peace, which Ferdinand only ever sees in moments like these. </p>
<p>He leaves the room and carefully shuts the door behind him. He heads down to the main foyer. Knights are standing at guard and he just walks by them. Edelgard told him last night that the ring was supposed to arrive today, very early when Hubert should be taking his nap, so he shouldn't have to worry about Hubert wandering around. </p>
<p>Ferdinand goes through the main door and stays by the bottom of the stairs leading into the palace. The sun is pale and filling the space as it rises. The air is a little chilly, but the sun is warming up things around him. </p>
<p>He reminisces on the morning at camp where he'd wake up early and go eat a very minimal breakfast with the others. Hubert was usually awake before him with Edelgard at his side. Or when he'd wake up before sunrise and walk the perimeter. </p>
<p>When the war was fresh, newly started, when Byleth disappeared and that was still weighing on their minds, he remembers waking up at camp, tending to the horses and seeing Hubert pacing restlessly. His hair started growing longer almost going past his shoulders as the months went on. He would trim his hair, make it look neater, but didn't cut it short until a couple of months before Byleth had returned to them.</p>
<p>As Edelgard recalls it, one night his anger took ahold of him, he was out in the training grounds for hours, throwing Miasma and Dark Spikes until he couldn't anymore, his hands sizzling and way passed the simple term of painful. Edelgard watched him. Once his hands were stinging and felt like he stuck them in lava, he took his anger out on his hair. Hacking it all off, throwing clumps of coal black hair onto the ground. </p>
<p>Edelgard recalled how he stared at himself in the mirror, his hair a mess. He dropped the shears on the ground, his face draining of all emotions, becoming empty. Edelgard said how you could see all the anger, all the frustration, every single emotion drain out of those green eyes Ferdinand loves gazing in. He's seen similar things happen, but this seemed like something he's never seen. Edelgard made Hubert sit down on the ground as she used those shears he used only minutes before to hack his hair off to make it look at least as decent as she could. </p>
<p>When Ferdinand had seen Hubert, he had just assumed he cut his hair, nothing more. He didn't know the story and he didn't know what actually happened until Edelgard brought up Hubert's hair was growing out again. Hubert had Edelgard cut it for him again, and after that she told Ferdinand the whole story. </p>
<p>It feels like so long ago. All of it. The war feels like it's so far away even though it only ended about a moon ago. Perhaps a moon and a half. </p>
<p>He heard the doors of the palace open and he checks to see who it is, the temporary panic leaving him as Byleth walks down the stairs. </p>
<p>"Oh, it's just you, Professor," Ferdinand says with a relieved sigh. "I thought you were Hubert for a moment."</p>
<p>Byleth smiles and shakes their head. "No, just me," They say calmly as ever, sitting down beside Ferdinand on the steps. "The ring is arriving soon, is it not?"</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods and smiles. "It is. And in a few days time I'll be proposing to the love of my life. I can't believe it's happening soon. During the war, imagining this day helped me keep going. Imagining my life continuing with Hubert. It's finally here and soon won't just be a daydream."</p>
<p>"I remember when I first started working at the Officers Academy. You two absolutely despised each other. The way you looked at Hubert was nothing less of disgust," Byleth muses, smiling. They lean back against the stairs. "The way Hubert looked at you was full of distaste and annoyance. Then I disappeared. I know I missed a lot. I missed how those looks of disgust and annoyance slowly started changing. I came back, and I could see the difference. Even though it's not the same as you two look at each other now, it was quite a difference."</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles a little, remembering his days at the academy. Remembering how different their relationship was back then. The feelings of hate and disgust turned into love and admiration within those five years. </p>
<p>"What did you think our relationship in the end was going to be like? Surely you didn't expect this," Ferdinand says with a gentle laugh. </p>
<p>"I expected that despite your differences and not getting along, that you'd still work together for the interest of the Empire, and because of your noble duties," Byleth answers honestly. "But did I expect this day to come? No."</p>
<p>Ferdinand looks up at Byleth. "I've never heard you talk this much before, Professor. It's...really nice."</p>
<p>Byleth shrugs and looks up at the sky. "I guess after years of silence, I just need to talk a bit."</p>
<p>"Well, it is really nice to hear you talk more, Professor," Ferdinand says softly. A shadow comes over him and he immediately looks up. A messenger looks between them, but settles his gaze on Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"Lord Ferdinand! I am here to make a delivery!" He says quickly and takes the bag off his back. He takes out a small box and hands it to Ferdinand. </p>
<p>Ferdinand looks at it and slowly opens the box, the ring glimmering in the sunlight. He let's a finger brush over the stones just barely. He looks up at the messenger and smiles. "Thank you so much." He takes some money out of his pocket and hands it to the messenger. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Lord Ferdinand! I am forever grateful!" The messenger says with a bow before heading off on his way. </p>
<p>Ferdinand stands up and looks at Byleth. "Now I just need to get everything else prepared for a picnic in the gardens, then I'll be able to propose." He closes the ring box carefully and let's his eyes linger on it. He smiles gently and heads up the stairs. "Are you coming, Professor?"</p>
<p>Byleth looks back at Ferdinand. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ferdinand carries the basket as Hubert follows him. Hubert is still confused about this whole picnic thing, considering they've never done such a thing before, but he knows Ferdinand won't give him a clear answer if he asks for the tenth time. </p>
<p>They get out into the garden, all the plants and flowers looking beautiful in the sunsets light. A perfect scene for a proposal, surely. </p>
<p>Ferdinand sets the basket down and spreads out a picnic quilt Edelgard had in a closet somewhere. He sits down and gently pats the spot next to him.</p>
<p>Hubert looks at Ferdinand as if he's trying to work out an equation in his head, trying to figure out what Ferdinand is playing at, but the other man can tell Hubert isn't figuring much out by the look in his eyes. He slowly settles down on the quilt and starts chewing on his lip, a bad habit he picked up during war out of stress. </p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me why you wanted to have a picnic now?" Hubert asks and scoots himself closer to Ferdinand. </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles. "Can't I just want to have a nice picnic date with my beloved? You're acting as if I might assassinate you, Hubert."</p>
<p>Hubert scoffs softly. "I wasn't thinking you were gonna assassinate me. Not until you suggested it," He jests and Ferdinand can see his body physically ease. </p>
<p>"I'd never assassinate you, my love," Ferdinand says and grabs Hubert's hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles. "I just want to spend some time with you. We finally have some free time, so I want to spend it with you."</p>
<p>"I trust you," Hubert whispers softly and pulls Ferdinand close to him so he can press a kiss to his lips. Ferdinand moves his hands to cup Hubert's face, their kiss lasting a good minute before Hubert pulls away. </p>
<p>"I trust you too," Ferdinand whispers. He pulls his hands away and opens the basket so only he can see inside. He takes the food and drinks out, placing them to the side. </p>
<p>Once they start eating, Ferdinand smiles at a memory. "Remember the White Heron Cup?" He suddenly asks, catching Hubert's attention. </p>
<p>Hubert smiles a little, but takes a bite of his food so it goes away. He just nods and glances at Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"The Professor chose you as our house representative. I was so mad because I thought I would've been a better choice. I didn't think you could dance," Ferdinand says. </p>
<p>"That's because I couldn't dance. I still don't really know how to dance, but somehow I was the Dancer to 'encourage' people. I never imagined when I attended the Officers Academy I'd be a cheerleader," Hubert says with a shrug. "It was fun, though, despite how grotesque it probably looked."</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs. "You looked hot in the Dancer's outfit. Even though back then I'd never had admitted that."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised to hear you admit that now," Hubert admits, looking at Ferdinand with wide eyes. </p>
<p>"Well...now you know," Ferdinand says, smiling brightly. "I was very confused with my feelings towards you then. Now I know what those feelings meant, and I'm happy I do. If I had never figured it out, we wouldn't be together. Unless you confessed first."</p>
<p>Hubert laughs softly and just takes another bite of his food. "The only reason I was able to confess my feelings to you was because I knew you felt the same. If I had not known…" He trails off, looking down, eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>"Don't think about it too much, okay? Because that's not our reality," Ferdinand whispers. "That will never be our reality, because here we are. Together."</p>
<p>Hubert's eyes shift to look at Ferdinand and a smile appears once more. "Yes… You're correct, I shouldn't be worrying about such things." His eyes seem softer, not as sharp and demanding as they were during the war. </p>
<p>"Do you like the food?" Ferdinand changes the subject quickly. "I picked out what I thought you would enjoy and would actually eat, since you're such a picky eater with horrible eating habits."</p>
<p>"We've been through this," Hubert starts sternly. "I get busy with work and then I forget to eat. And the food in the dining hall, depending who's night it was to cook, it wasn't too edible."</p>
<p>Ferdinand let's out a tiny scoff. "More like you're just super picky. Some people would say it's because you have a noble's taste buds that require only the finest foods to taste good, but in reality you don't like most food. Even the finest, fanciest stuff." He smiles and gently nudges Hubert. "Now that the war's over, I'm getting you to eat more."</p>
<p>"Lady Edelgard's war might be over, but mine is just beginning, Ferdinand," Hubert says in a soft voice, but the other can hear a slight edge to it. "Maybe after we defeat those...monsters, I'll try to get into a better eating habit. Key word: <em>try."</em></p>
<p>Ferdinand takes Hubert's hand and just holds it in place. "I know this fight can't be avoided. And I know even if it was, by some chance, avoidable, you wouldn't walk away from it. You've told me what they have done and I want them dead and gone too, but I'm worried about you. Arundel is probably going to try to take you and Edelgard out first. You two know the most about them, you two are the biggest threats to them."</p>
<p>"Ferdinand-" Hubert starts, but is quickly cut off. </p>
<p>"No, Hubert, listen to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'd be beside myself for the rest of my life. You mean everything to me. Just promise me if you're in danger, you either retreat as fast as you can, or you stay by me and I'll protect you. Or at least just stay by someone. Don't wander off on your own. For my peace of mind and for your safety," Ferdinand begs. His eyes are big and his amber irises are shimmering in the fading sunlight. A few tears are appearing on his waterline. </p>
<p>Hubert looks down, not being able to look at Ferdinand suddenly. "You think I'm not worried? I'm worried that they know about us… I'm worried they'll use you against me. I'm worried they'll kill you. If they killed you I don't know if I would be able to keep going, Ferdinand. I would keep fighting until they're gone, but after? I don't think I'd be able to live with knowing you're gone and I'm still standing."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to fall," Ferdinand says firmly and uses his one hand to grab Hubert by his chin, making him look up. "Look at me. I'm not going to fall. Neither of us will. We got through, what you call, Edelgard's war in one piece. Sure, we got injured, but we're alive. We will still be alive, both of us, once this fight is over."</p>
<p>Hubert looks at Ferdinand, his face showing uncertainty. "I'll promise to stay near someone at all times during this battle if you promise to do the same."</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles gently. "I promise." His hand moves to cup Hubert's cheek, the other immediately putting his over Ferdinand's. </p>
<p>"I promise too," Hubert whispers softly. He turns his head a little to press a gentle kiss against the other's palm. He still seems uncertain, nervous and scared, though. Emotions Ferdinand would never be able to see if they weren't together like this.</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels his chest tighten. He slowly pulls his hand away. "I have something to give you."</p>
<p>Hubert stares at Ferdinand quizzically. "What is it?"</p>
<p>The younger of the two opens the other side of the picnic basket and brings out the box of coffee beans. Hubert's eyes widen just a fraction. "Is that...what I think it is?" Hubert gets out softly. </p>
<p>"It is! Coffee beans imported from Dagda!" Ferdinand chimes and hands Hubert the box.</p>
<p>Hubert suddenly hesitates, but takes it from the other. "What's the occasion…?" He asks, suddenly cautious. </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs. "What? I'm not allowed to give my beloved a gift?"</p>
<p>"It's just...sudden. When did you get these?" Hubert continues to - basically - interrogate Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"When you went back to your old home to get your stuff. Edelgard and I went out and got it for you. But open it, the inside of the box smells devine," Ferdinand presses for Hubert to open it. </p>
<p>Once again, Ferdinand earns a suspicious look from Hubert before he opens it slowly, as if it might explode if he opens it too fast. He then looks into the box, his eyes immediately widening. "Fer...Ferdinand…" He trails off.</p>
<p>Ferdinand suddenly grins and takes Hubert's hand once again. "I want to marry you, Hubert. After this coming battle, I want to be not just your partner, but your husband. I got Edelgard's blessing, before you ask."</p>
<p>Hubert's blink rapidly before looking up at Ferdinand. "You...want to marry me…?" He sounds like he doesn't believe it, he looks even more shocked than before. His eyes dare the question of the possibility of this being one big joke, but what he doesn't dare to do is say it out loud. </p>
<p>"Yes, I want to marry you!" Ferdinand says quickly. "What do you say, Hubert…?" </p>
<p>"I...uh…" He keeps his mouth open like the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he's stumbling over it. </p>
<p>Ferdinand's chest tightens a little more. "If you need to think about it, I understand completely. Don't feel pressured. I know this is...very sudden."</p>
<p>Hubert looks into Ferdinand's eyes and nods stiffly. "Th...thank you," He whispers. "I just need to think on it, okay? I…I need to go think." He places the lid back over the box. Ferdinand expects Hubert to give him it back, but instead he stands and takes it with him. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Ferdinand doesn't feel hurt. He means what he said about letting Hubert think on it. Unlike Ferdinand, Hubert was never given chances to have a betrothal, was never given a marriage proposal to some noble he barely knew. He still barely knows anything of relationships and marriage. He's still learning it, trying to navigate it. Ferdinand half-expected this to happen, and he had accepted the possibility, now reality. </p>
<p>And he would keep to his word about letting Hubert think on it, and would give him as much time as he needs. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Dorothea comes out of the kitchen and into the dining area with a pot of tea. She pours them each a cup before sitting down. "Hubert's still being distant?" She asks gently. </p>
<p>Ferdinand nods. "Yeah, sort of. He still says hi to me, he still gives me a kiss on the cheek as we pass by, but...other than that, yeah. He's been pretty distant. He's allowed his time to think it through. No matter how much time that may be. I just hope if I stepped over a line, he will tell me so I can apologize to him."</p>
<p>"Hubert keeps a lot of secrets. I'm still not sure if he was angry over me accidentally spilling tea over his book of spells. All he did was stare at it, then me, then as I sat there stuttering out an apology he just says, 'It's fine,' then walked away! I felt like I could see the anger in his eyes, but whenever I ask if he was mad, he just tells me no. But whenever I do ask, I can see anger again in those damned green eyes of his!" Dorothea exclaims. "I doubt he'd even tell Edelgard if she stepped over a boundary. He doesn't do emotions like you and I. He rather keep it inside. I'm surprised he hasn't exploded yet from all that emotional turmoil in him."</p>
<p>"Or maybe he releases it in his own way instead of expressing it outwardly," Ferdinand suggests, but then shrugs. "I just hope he's okay. He seems to be working twice as hard now, if that's even possible, and I never see him really eating. I'll see him with a cup of coffee as he basically drowns himself in it, but not even a sandwich or anything."</p>
<p>Dorothea sighs gently. "Well, he should be in his office or Edelgard's right now. Maybe you can make something and bring it to him? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."</p>
<p>Ferdinand jumps up from his seat quickly, his body bumping hard against the table. "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do!"</p>
<p>"Ferdie…" Dorothea says slowly.</p>
<p>He turns his head to look at her, tea all over the table and in her lap. Ferdinand's cheeks flush red and he forces a laugh. "Oh… I'm so sorry, Dorothea, I'll go get a towel!" He squeaks out and rushes out of the dining area to get a towel. </p>
<p>His feet move quickly across the floors, the sound of his boots hitting the floor fill his ears. In the distance he can hear murmuring, and as he walks it becomes clearer and clearer. </p>
<p>He comes to a turn in the hall, making a sharp turn and immediately stops when he sees Hubert and Linhardt. Hubert's leaning against the wall, a look of exhaustion upon his face.</p>
<p>"I need to get back to work, Linhardt," Hubert mutters, his voice crackling and seeming trained. "I'll be fine, just don't tell Ferdinand or Edelgard what happened."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me or Edelgard what?" Ferdinand immediately says without thinking. He mentally smacks himself, feeling stupid. </p>
<p>Hubert's head turns so fast he could swear it would've given him whiplash. "Nothing. Nothing happened, I'm fine."</p>
<p>Linhardt crosses his arms, looking like he wants to say something. </p>
<p>"Hubert, what happened?" Ferdinand asks worriedly, stepping closer. "You're as pale as snow, are you sick?"</p>
<p>"I'm always pale," Hubert retorts, clearly unhappy. </p>
<p>"He passed out in the hallway. Lack of sleep, it seems," Linhardt finally says, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. </p>
<p>Ferdinand doesn't miss the glare he sends Linhardt. If looks could kill, a million daggers would come out of his eyes in that moment, he just knows it. </p>
<p>"You need to lay down and get some rest," Ferdinand says, gently grabbing Hubert's arms to pull him away from the wall. He moves effortlessly, as if he's a ragdoll. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, Ferdinand, I need to get back to work," Hubert says through gritted teeth. "I'll just drink another cup of coffee-"</p>
<p>"More like a whole pot-" Linhardt mutters. </p>
<p>"-and I'll be fine." Hubert finishes. </p>
<p>Ferdinand shakes his head. "You can be stubborn all you want, I'm bringing you to your bed and you're going to sleep!" He tries to pull Hubert closer for them to walk, but the older of the two just tries to plant his feet against the floor, but his weakness from exhaustion betrays him. </p>
<p>"I'll tell Edelgard what happened," Linhardt says to Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"No you will not!" Hubert exclaims weakly. </p>
<p>Ferdinand suddenly picks Hubert up, almost throwing the other man over his shoulder. "Yes he will, and you're gonna get some much needed rest!"</p>
<p>Hubert squirms as Ferdinand starts walking, his arm around Hubert's legs tight, the one around his waist even tighter. </p>
<p>As Ferdinand makes it into the hall Hubert's room is in, he notices Hubert's gone limp, has given up trying to fight the much stronger man holding him. </p>
<p>He uses the hand that was originally wrapped around Hubert's legs to open the door. He walks in and shuts it with his foot, getting to the bed and placing Hubert down as carefully as he can. </p>
<p>Hubert is staring up the ceiling, blinking tiredly, purple rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. "I won't get much sleep," He whispers. His voice is weak and crackling still. </p>
<p>"Why is that?" Ferdinand questions gently and sits on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>"Mmph," Hubert turns his head, seems hesitant to speak. After a minute he turns his head back so he's looking at the ceiling before peeling his eyes away to look at Ferdinand. "Nightmares. About war."</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods, completely understanding. "How about...I stay with you? You can sleep and I'll be here to make sure no one hurts you or me."</p>
<p>Hubert nods and tiredly scoots closer to the wall. Ferdinand stands from the bed and moves to the foot of the bed, grabbing Hubert's boots and placing them on the floor. The older man is still moving at Ferdinand's whim, too tired to even try and fight. </p>
<p>Ferdinand sits on the edge once again to take his own boots off before laying down beside his beloved. It's been a couple of weeks since he proposed. A couple of weeks since Hubert said he needed time to think. A couple of weeks since they slept in the same bed. And now Hubert is next to him, and Ferdinand can't help but to pull him closer until they're flushed together. Hubert turns onto his side and buries his face against the other's chest. </p>
<p>He mumbles something, but it isn't coherent in Ferdinand's ears. But he just plays with Hubert's, placing a soft gentle kiss to the crown of his head. </p>
<p>Suddenly everything feels calm again inside his brain. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When his eyes open once more, the room is dark. No candle is lit and no sliver of moonlight is coming through the window. He lets his eyes adjust to the darkness and he notices Hubert still laying there against him. Hubert is still facing him. His eyes are shut and his mouth is slightly open. Ferdinand runs his fingers through the other's hair before slowly pulling away. </p>
<p>It's late and he knows Hubert hasn't gotten up to eat, so he decides he'll go get some food for them. He lets his feet pad against the floor gently as he heads down into the dining area and the massive kitchen the Imperial palace holds. He walks in and sees Dorothea, Edelgard, and Byleth sitting at the small table that sits in the corner of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Edelgard looks over first. "You didn't come to dinner," She says, "and neither did Hubert. Linhardt told me what happened. Are you two okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm okay. Hubert's still sleeping in his room. I came down to get some food for him because I doubt he's eaten in a little while," Ferdinand explains, being able to hear the grogginess in his own voice. </p>
<p>Dorothea stands from the table. "I'll make something for you two. Also, Lin ran into me in the dining area earlier and helped me clean up the tea."</p>
<p>Ferdinand freezes and he cringes at his own forgetfulness. "I'm so sorry, Dorothea, I completely forgot."</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry, Ferdie. Hubie was in rough shape and needed your help. That was more important than some spilled tea," Dorothea reassures him. </p>
<p>Despite her words, Ferdinand still feels guilty. But he just nods and swallows thickly. </p>
<p>Dorothea finishes making the food and sets it on a tray before pouring water into two glasses. "Did you...get to talk to Hubert about what's been going on?"</p>
<p>"No," Ferdinand says softly, leaning against the counter. "I didn't want to possibly stress him out when he was already not feeling well. Plus, I don't want to push him and make him talk about it when he might not be ready."</p>
<p>"He'll come to you and talk about it, Ferdinand. Just wait a little longer, okay?" Edelgard suddenly says, her voice soothing. If anyone knows Hubert, it's definitely her. Despite his secrets, Edelgard can easily read him as if his lock on his book was never there and his pages flew open in front if her eyes.</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods his head. "I'll always wait for him. I made a promise to him. Through thick and thin. Through the easy and hard times. No matter what, I'd wait for him and I'll always be here for him."</p>
<p>A smile graces Edelgard's lips. "I know."</p>
<p>Dorothea completes filling the tray and smiles. "Just make sure he eats, okay? I'm sure getting some good sleep and eating food will give him his energy back."</p>
<p>"We'll all also make sure he doesn't push himself over the edge once he gains his strength back. Well...we'll do our best anyway, since he's so stubborn," Edelgard says. </p>
<p>"Nothing has really changed since the academy days," Byleth adds. "Still as stubborn as ever."</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs softly and picks up the tray. "Thank you, Dorothea," He says softly before turning on his heels and heading out of the kitchen. </p>
<p>The hall is lit with candles, but Ferdinand is mostly going off of his memory of the palace, the way to Hubert's room. </p>
<p>Once he gets there and opens the door, he sees that the once pitch black room is now lit with a couple of candles. </p>
<p>Hubert is at his desk, hunched over a stack of parchment. He seems too focused on whatever he's doing to notice that Ferdinand has entered the room. </p>
<p>This isn't a brand new sight, nor is it a shocking one, but Ferdinand had wished when he came back that he would've, maybe, realized he needed to just relax instead of work. </p>
<p>"Hubert," Ferdinand starts softly, deciding maybe a stern approach wasn't the way to start this. </p>
<p>The older man turns so Ferdinand can see his face. He still looks exhausted, still as pale as a clean white sheet. "Ferdinand…?" He whispers, voice hoarse. </p>
<p>"You need to relax, Hubert. Edelgard said you can't push yourself too hard," Ferdinand says, still in a soft tone. </p>
<p>Hubert just stares at Ferdinand, conflict settling in his eyes. Ferdinand can only guess what it's over. </p>
<p>"I need to finish my work," Hubert mutters, but instead of turning back to his work, he just keeps looking at Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"Hubert. Bed. Now," Ferdinand demands, his tone changing to firm. He's not going to let this be a debate. </p>
<p>Hubert's eyes narrow and he just solemnly nods before standing from his chair. Ferdinand doesn't miss the slight swaying he does as if he could fall over any second. But Hubert doesn't fall, and walks to his bed and sits down in the center of it. </p>
<p>Ferdinand walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, putting the tray of food and water in front of Hubert. "Dorothea prepared some food for you, and you're going to eat it and then continue to rest."</p>
<p>"Fine," Hubert whispers, giving in for this one moment.</p>
<p>Ferdinand picks up the spoon and dips it into the soup before putting it in front of Hubert's mouth. </p>
<p>Hubert stares at the spoon and then glances at Ferdinand, but then just takes the spoon into his mouth, then pulling back. </p>
<p>"I love you," Ferdinand suddenly whispers, looking at his beloved with soft eyes filled with love and compassion. </p>
<p>"I love you too," Hubert whispers back immediately. It makes Ferdinand's heart jump, it makes his unidentified tension ease. </p>
<p>Maybe that's all he needed to hear during this time. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It's been a week since that night, and Hubert has gone back to being spacey, but it isn't as intense as it was before. Hubert would now come up to Ferdinand to hug him, peck him on the lips, tell him he loved him, then would continue on. </p>
<p>It was slowly going back to how things were before he proposed. And if Hubert decides he wasn't ready to marry, Ferdinand would be okay with that. Because he wants Hubert to be comfortable, and that's all that matters to him. </p>
<p>Right now, according to Caspar, Edelgard, Hubert, and the Professor are having a private meeting about the fight against those who slither. Ferdinand doesn't feel hurt that he wasn't invited to this meeting, because it's those three that know the most about these creatures. They would let everyone know what's going to happen in due time. </p>
<p>So, for the moment, Ferdinand decides to spend time with Dorothea, Bernadetta, Caspar, and Linhardt. Petra had headed back to Brigid for the moment, and they all admitted the palace felt kind of empty without her there. But she would be back within the next week or so. </p>
<p>"The fighting is gonna be starting again soon," Dorothea says, sounding unsettled. "I know Edelgard said we didn't have to fight if we really didn't want to, but I have the nagging feeling I need to go."</p>
<p>"It's the feeling of something bad might happen if you don't go," Linhardt says. "That's why all of us are going, even if we all are tired of fighting. We'd feel guilty if something bad happened and we weren't there."</p>
<p>Bernadetta sighs shakily and leans back against her chair. "I just hope this doesn't get any of us killed. We won the war without any of us dying, but what if we're not so lucky this time?"</p>
<p>"Bernie, you can't think negatively! That won't help!" Caspar says exasperated. </p>
<p>Dorothea turns to Ferdinand. "You're being awfully quiet, Ferdie."</p>
<p>Ferdinand shrugs, staring at the tea cup in front of him. "Bernadetta could be right though," He finally adds. "We were lucky. Too lucky. So we can't know if anything bad will happen this time. Hubert told me that we won Edelgard's war, but now we're diving into his war that he's been planning even before the war we just finished started."</p>
<p>The others stay silent, but they're listening to Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"We're fighting so we'll all finally have peace. With these creatures, this organization still running under our noses, under our feet, things will never fully be at peace. That's what Hubert told me. We can't think with negativity, but we also need to fight hard and not give in because this is our lives on the line. This is our family on the line," Ferdinand states sternly. "I won't stop fighting until my family is safe. Until all of you are safe."</p>
<p>The others are staring at Ferdinand in shock, maybe even a little disbelief. But they nod stiffly in understanding. </p>
<p>Dorothea grabs Ferdinand's hand. "We will make it out alive. All of us. Ferdinand, I know on the inside you're freaking out. I know you're scared of the possibilities, but we won't let those worries happen, okay?"</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods gently and sighs shakily. He is worrying about it. He doesn't know what those who slither in the dark are capable of. It's still weighing heavily on his mind that Arundel - or, Thales is more correct now - will want to eliminate Hubert, Edelgard, and Byleth first. Hubert and Edelgard because of their knowledge about them. They know too much, which makes them a threat. Byleth because of being able to wield the Sword of the Creator, despite what happened after the Immaculate One was killed. </p>
<p>Everyone else they'll just see as fodder, being thrown into battle just to be expendable. </p>
<p>Ferdinand could beg and plead for those three to stay out of the front lines, but none of them would listen. Hubert had promised to stay close to Ferdinand through the battle, but would that be enough? Could he really protect Hubert and the rest of his family in the Black Eagle Strike Force during this battle? </p>
<p>He tries to not think about it, but it keeps plaguing his mind. </p>
<p>"After this battle, what is everyone gonna do?" Ferdinand changes the subject, wanting to focus on something else that wasn't gory images. He needed something else to think about. </p>
<p>"Well, Edelgard said she wanted me to be the Minister of Military Affairs," Caspar starts, seeming a bit nervous. "I don't know why, though, I don't really think I'm the type for it. But it's Edelgard who asked, and I feel like I can't say no to an offer this big! But what do you guys think? I know you, Ferdinand, are now prime minister, and Bernadetta is gonna be the head of House Varley soon enough. So what do you guys think?"</p>
<p>"Well, how do you feel about it?" Ferdinand asks and picks his tea cup up, gently taking a sip from it. </p>
<p>Caspar huffs softly and his eyes go down to the table. "I feel...conflicted. Because my brother was supposed to succeed my father, but now Edelgard wants me to. My brother, and probably my father, will be really mad about it. I don't want to make them mad, but I also don't want to disappoint Edelgard."</p>
<p>"I think you should do it," Linhardt says. "Maybe this is the path you were always meant to take. And I'm only saying that because you guys go on about your paths in life a lot."</p>
<p>Bernadetta giggles softly and nods. "Linhardt is right. I also think you should do it. If your father and brother get mad, that's not your fault. The Emperor herself wants this, so they will have to respect it."</p>
<p>A small smile appears on Caspar's face. "Yeah, okay. I guess I'll do it then. I'll be the new Minister of Military Affairs…" He trails off, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "That's definitely gonna be a lot of work."</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs softly. "But we all believe in you. Emperor Edelgard believes you. Even Hubert believes in you. You'll be one of the greatest Ministers ever. We all believe in you, you now just need to believe in yourself."</p>
<p>"Knowing all of you believe in me really makes me believe in myself," Caspar admits, a small smile on his face. "Well, I guess I'll take Edelgard up on her offer."</p>
<p>"Good. I feel you'll be even greater than your father, and greater than your brother would've been," Linhardt says, then taking a sip of his tea. </p>
<p>"Enough about me, what about you, Dorothea?" Caspar asks, leaning forward. </p>
<p>Dorothea smiles gently. "After all the fighting is over, I'd love to go back to the Mittlefrank Opera Company and be a songstress again. Unless...something else happens that makes me change my mind. But if that certain something doesn't happen, then my original plan is already golden."</p>
<p>"I'd definitely come and see your shows, Dorothea," Ferdinand says with a bright grin. "I'm sure they'll be amazing."</p>
<p>"I'd still love to do an opera about the war," Dorothea muses. "An opera about the struggle, the journey, the battles we ensued. Maybe once I get it all figured out, you and Hubert would permit me to even add your story to it?"</p>
<p>Ferdinand's face goes red and his eyes grow wide. "Wh-why would you want to do that?!" He exclaims, obviously embarrassed by the proposition. </p>
<p>"I just think it would be beautiful," Dorothea teases. "But I know even if you'd agree to it, Hubert would never. But I respect his and your privacy. Plus, I was mostly just teasing."</p>
<p>"What about you, Linhardt? What are you going to do?" Ferdinand quickly changes the subject, still feeling quite embarrassed. </p>
<p>Linhardt hums. "Well, Edelgard wanted to make a whole organization just for Crest research, and her offer was pretty nice, so I'll probably take her up on that offer. But if I don't, I'll probably just go back to Garreg Mach. Maybe become a professor there, or I'll just do my Crest research there and hope the Professor will let me stay."</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles. It sounds so peaceful. The new work ahead after this next coming battle all sounds so nice. He'll begin his own work to reform the Aegir territory and the whole house in general, he will take his duties as the new Duke Aegir seriously while simultaneously working at the Emperor's and Count Vestra's sides. </p>
<p>The only thing standing in the way of a peaceful rest of their lives is those who slither in the dark. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>Fire is setting into the sky, the heat around them could almost be rivalling the Valley of Torment. His breathing is sharp and unsteady and there's a temptation to rip all of his armor off, but he doesn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The battle is done and over with, but the tightness in his chest doesn't ease, not even a little. His horse is nearby, unmoving, as he walks. His leg is throbbing and he's nearly hobbling along the charred ground, but he doesn't stop.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Hubert is on the ground, blood smeared all over his pale face. He seems distant, like his cues are thrown off. He doesn't look up even when Ferdinand stands beside him.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hubert, are you okay? I saw the way she threw you. Your head is bleeding, I need to get you medical attention," Ferdinand says, his mind in a rush.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks up at Ferdinand finally, slowly, almost as if his head can't wrap around the voice he hears. His eyes are glassy and Ferdinand can tell he's not fully present at the moment. He shakes his head, trying to speak to tell Ferdinand he's fine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdinand crouches down, his leg protesting heavily against this movement, but he ignores it as he scoops Hubert up into his arms. He doesn't let it show that his arms are aching from the intense battle, and he sure as hell makes sure he doesn't drop Hubert. That's the last thing he needs right now, to drop again and possibly hurt himself more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of them are hurt, all of them need medical attention desperately, Ferdinand not singled out from this. But his mind is on Hubert. He who was thrown through the air by the beast called the Immaculate One until he crash-landed into a heavily armored Caspar. But he doubts in this moment Hubert even remembers that happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdinand gets Hubert up on his horse, gets him to sit on her properly, before getting on himself. He sits behind Hubert so he can make sure he's steady. He grabs the reins and they get moving. Ferdinand searches for an area where the fire hasn't touched, or even just where the fire has died out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hubert leans back against Ferdinand a little, looking at him. His bright green eyes are still glassy, but they aren't as zoned out as they were before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is it over?" Hubert whispers. "Is it dead?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdinand can't help but smile. Even though his muscles are strained and he's tired, his body's weak, he can smile. "Yes, my love, it's over. Rhea's dead."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where's Lady Edelgard?" Hubert whispers, but then his body tenses up and he sits up straighter. "Is she hurt, where is she?" He rushes the words out, everything coming back, crashing him head-first into realization.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, hey, hey. Hubert, calm down, she's okay!" Ferdinand says quickly, his arm tightening around Hubert's torso, not allowing him to move. "You're really injured. I think you have a head wound, and if you moving around a lot isn't a good idea right now. She's okay. She's with the Professor right now. We're all okay, we're all still alive."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Hubert breathes shakily, and Ferdinand knows his words didn't completely strip him of his worries, but it at least calmed him a little.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>He can see Dorothea and Bernadetta in the distance, both of them riding on Bernadetta's horse. Ferdinand guides his horse to go over to them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you two okay?" Ferdinand asks, inspecting them both as best he can from his distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, we're okay," Dorothea answers. "I just have a gash in my side, and Bernie's arm is a little messed up, but we're okay. How about you two? I saw Hubert get thrown and land on Caspar, and you almost got wiped out by her wing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm okay, my leg might be broken, but I'm fine," Ferdinand says and looks at Hubert who is just looking up at him blankly. "Hubert...probably has a head wound and has cuts and bruises everywhere. But the head wound is probably the worst thing he has. I'm trying to find a place where we can meet the healers."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I saw a place, follow me," Bernadetta says and guides her horse to turn around and start walking. Ferdinand follows in toe and as they ride to wherever they're going, he presses a kiss against Hubert's head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdinand can't help but think, 'Everything will be okay. Everything has to be okay.'</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The palace has become tense, and Ferdinand knows why. The war meeting is coming any day now and it's weighing heavily on everyone's minds. Everyone is worried about it, but the knights and staff around the palace are clueless to what's happening, and when Edelgard decides to announce it, it will be like a bomb dropping on top of everything. But they won't let it get out. It has to stay a fight between the Imperial army, the Black Eagle Strike Force, and the Agarthans. No one within Enbarr, Adrestia, or the former Alliance and Kingdom shall know. Edelgard has said this sternly every single time she mentions it. </p>
<p>It has been under tight wraps ever since it was first mentioned, and they haven't let it slip. Maybe it was because of Edelgard's insistence of it, or maybe it was Hubert's threats of disposing anyone who let it slip, Ferdinand not excluded. </p>
<p>As the fight gets closer and closer, the more Ferdinand sits and worries about the possibilities and the "what ifs." He knows doing this won't help anything, but he keeps doing it without thinking about it. Whether it's sitting over a piping hot cup of tea, or laying in bed while staring at the ceiling as his chest tightens with every thought. </p>
<p>As these thoughts continue, Hubert is slowly becoming more close. But he seems nervous, maybe even a little skittish around Ferdinand. As if something is sitting on the tip of his tongue that he really wants to say, but he doesn't.</p>
<p>They're starting to stay in each other's rooms again and talking more than just a few words and "I love you". Ferdinand still knows Hubert is hiding something, but he doesn't push. He knows Hubert will come around on his own. He just needs to be patient. </p>
<p>Ferdinand stares at the ceiling, sun rays coming in through the window and shining across the ceiling. He only woke up a little bit ago, alone. He doesn't remember waking up whenever Hubert left, so he must've gotten up quietly and left. Ferdinand realizes he doesn't miss the bed feeling this cold. </p>
<p>As the drowsiness fades and is replaced with energy, he finds the will to sit up. It still feels odd. During the war he would sometimes wake up before dawn and walk around the perimeter wherever he was, whether it be Garreg Mach or a war campsite. So waking up when the sun was already in the sky and not having to jump up immediately feels weird to him. He almost misses waking up and walking the perimeter. When Hubert and him first got together, he would join Ferdinand. Even if he only got a little bit of sleep, or even no sleep at all. </p>
<p>He sometimes misses it, even though he probably will never admit it. Walking around under the fading moonlight, sometimes with Hubert at his side. When no one was around, when no one was watching them, he would sometimes grab Hubert's hand, and as they got more comfortable he would wrap his arm around the other's waist and pull him close. </p>
<p>Maybe it's the alone time with Hubert he misses, after thinking about it more. Now they're in this palace where the only alone time they have is in either of their rooms. Ferdinand silently hopes that they will get more areas to be intimate soon. </p>
<p>Everything might be finally going back to normal between them again, and so his hopes for this happening is higher than it might've been a week ago. </p>
<p>Ferdinand finally stands and gets dressed and ready for the day. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs gently. He wonders if he can steal Hubert away for a little bit to grab lunch out in Enbarr, but he suspects Hubert will be too busy burying himself in work that doesn't even need to be finished quickly. </p>
<p>So instead of going to find Hubert, Ferdinand heads to Edelgard's office. If anyone can get Hubert to do anything, it's her. He takes his time, though. He doesn't feel rushed or anything of the sort. His leg is acting up a little bit, causing him to limp a little. </p>
<p>The sunlight is beaming through every window around the palace, and lively chatter is coming from the dining area. He can hear the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force - excluding Edelgard, Hubert, and himself - laughing and chatting away with each other. Petra got back only the night before, so they're all catching up. For a brief moment, Ferdinand wonders if Jeritza is going to come around any time soon again. The last time they saw him was the day after the last battle, then he just disappeared into the night. </p>
<p>Ferdinand stays still for a moment to listen to the others, and he can't help the smile that appears on his face. Even through the tension of the next coming battle, they're trying to enjoy the time they have before. He wishes Edelgard and Hubert would do the same. </p>
<p>He continues his way to Edelgard's office and stops to knock on the door. He hears murmuring past the wooden door before hearing a, "Come in." </p>
<p>When he opens the door, he's immediately met with Hubert standing to one side of Edelgard's desk while the Emperor, herself, sits in her desk chair. She looks up from the parchment and even Hubert looks up, his eyes immediately going wide. </p>
<p>"What can I help you with, Ferdinand?" Edelgard asks, smiling gently at him. </p>
<p>"U-uh...well, I… I wanted to see if I could steal Hubert away for a little while so I can take him out to lunch," Ferdinand explains, his throat feeling dry. </p>
<p>Hubert opens his mouth, probably to protest, but is instantly cut off by Edelgard saying, "I think that's a brilliant idea!" </p>
<p>Hubert's eyes dart between Edelgard and Ferdinand, but he closes his mouth and looks at the other. "I assume I'm not going to be getting out of this?"</p>
<p>"You did all of your work you needed to do for this coming week. Take a break! Leave the palace and explore! You're always cooped up inside. Spend time with Ferdinand instead of working," Edelgard says. She's staring at Hubert and something is in her eyes that Ferdinand can't place.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll go," Hubert says and looks at Ferdinand. </p>
<p>Ferdinand grins widely and bows down, holding his hand out. "Come, my love, I'm gonna finally sweep you off your feet and make you take a much needed break!" He glances up and sees how red Hubert's face has gotten. </p>
<p>"Gods, you're so embarrassing," Hubert mutters, but no heat is in his words. He takes Ferdinand's hand, and they walk out of Edelgard's office together. </p>
<p>Ferdinand swears he can hear Edelgard chuckling behind them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ferdinand is doing all he can not to grab Hubert's hand or pull him closer. The sun is still high in the sky, no clouds to be seen. People are wandering the streets around them, so now is definitely not the time or place to do such things. </p>
<p>Hubert is standing closer to Ferdinand, mostly because of the crowd around them and not wanting to lose the younger man. </p>
<p>"Is there a specific reason you wanted to talk me out for lunch?" Hubert asks, finally breaking the comfortable silence they were in.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Ferdinand says honestly. "Plus, you're always working. You need a break. We don't need another passing out incident. Just relax with me for a little while, okay? As Minister of the Imperial Household, we can't have you collapsing again. So as the prime minister, it's also my job to watch after you."</p>
<p>"Even if you weren't the prime minister you'd be watching out for me, as well," Hubert points out. He's smiling a little, though. It's small and could be easily looked over, but Ferdinand doesn't miss it. "If we were just commoners and not of noble lineages, you would still be watching out for me because… You're a caring person." He seems a bit hesitant with his words, knowing he can't exactly say what he wants out in public. </p>
<p>Despite that, Ferdinand knows what Hubert actually wants to say. He can see it in his lover's bright green eyes. </p>
<p>He notices those eyes he so loves in the sunlight, the green is so bright. The color of bright mint, shimmering and oh so beautiful. They're captivating and Ferdinand has to force himself to look away. Surely, staring at Hubert the way he is would cause raised eyebrows. Whispers of, 'Why is Lord Ferdinand staring at Lord Hubert in such a way? Don't they despise each other?' Them just having lunch together could start rumors, but Ferdinand doesn't care, and considering Hubert didn't put much of a fight into coming, he assumes that he doesn't care either. But, then again, Hubert never pays attention to rumors, mostly because his lineage in House Vestra. </p>
<p>Hubert may be one of the very few remaining nobles who don't concern themselves over rumors. </p>
<p>"Doesn't it feel weird to just leisurely walk the streets of Enbarr after years of unrest and turmoil?" Hubert asks. "Even during our school days, when I came here I never just walked without worry."</p>
<p>"Because you were so caught up in thinking about the war that Edelgard was planning?" Ferdinand guesses.</p>
<p>Hubert nods almost solemnly. "Yes. Whenever I came to Enbarr it was always for work in one form or another. When I walked these streets back then…" He sighs gently. "It was never in leisure."</p>
<p>"I noticed how you and Edelgard were constantly going in and out of Garreg Mach," Ferdinand recalls. "I never knew where you were going or why you were coming and going the way you were. I suspected it had to do with noble duties, but nothing major enough that House Aegir needed to be involved."</p>
<p>Ferdinand stops in his tracks. "Let's go in there," He decides, and on instinct grabs Hubert's hand and pulls him out of the traffic of Enbarr's streets, into an inn.</p>
<p>Hubert doesn't flinch away from the touch, nor does he hiss anything at Ferdinand to remind him that they're in public. He allows it. Allows Ferdinand to grab his hand and pull him along. They get seated at a table in the corner of the inn, and Hubert makes sure he sits in the corner seat, tucking himself away. </p>
<p>After they settled in, Hubert looks up at Ferdinand. </p>
<p>"Did you ever come up with theories of what Lady Edelgard and I were doing?" He asks, pulling his hands off of the table and into his lap, as if he just remembered his noble table manners he didn't care for. </p>
<p>Ferdinand thinks for a few minutes, letting his amber eyes look over Hubert's face, occasionally his eyes locking onto Hubert's eyes who remained unmoving. </p>
<p>"Yes, I believe I did have my theories," He admits. </p>
<p>"What kind of theories did you have, Ferdinand?" Hubert asks, and Ferdinand feels almost like he's being interrogated. </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs, sounding a little uneasy. "Well, the theories I had were maybe because Emperor Ionius IX was sick, maybe you two were going to check up on him. I knew sometimes you went out to get supplies from Enbarr, so sometimes I just assumed you were doing that. Now, there were the other theories people had, but I was never convinced."</p>
<p>Hubert leans back, the look of aloofness on his face. "Do I dare ask what these rumors were? Or is it better that I don't know?" </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs softly. “I don’t remember all of the rumors, they were so long ago. But, perhaps it is better if you don’t know. Some of them were quite abhorrent. Though, I don’t think they are anything you haven’t heard.”</p>
<p>“You are probably right. Since I was a small child there’s been many rumors about me. I remember this one maid in the Imperial palace said she thought I would turn into some sort of hitman or assassin. To say she wasn’t entirely wrong is...comical, to say the least,” Hubert explains dully. “I believe she ran off to the Kingdom when the war began. She was quite the believer in the Seiros faith, so no one was very stunned by it.”</p>
<p>“She probably was thinking something along the lines of, ‘I was always right about that Hubert boy,’” Ferdinand mocked, his grin wide. “People believe you’re so ghastly, but through these years I’ve seen past that mask of yours, Hubert.”</p>
<p>Hubert gives a small smirk. “I know you have. I never thought I’d ever let my mask come off for anyone but Edelgard, but then you somehow coaxed me to take that mask off and toss it aside. I still don’t know how you did it. How you were able to open me like a book…” He trails off and his smirk falls, his eyes moving down to look at the table. “It’s still hard to open up, and I’m sure you know that. I’m still trying. I hope you understand that.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, Hubert,” Ferdinand assures him. “You’ve told me that you’re not good with emotions and feelings, and I’m not expecting you to figure it all out so fast. I’m never going to disrespect that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hubert whispers, his voice barely being audible to Ferdinand’s ears. </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s heart feels like it jumps a little as he just looks at his lover that is sitting across from him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They eat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other's company. Hubert being himself naturally was very picky about his food, staring at the menu for awhile just with furrowed brows and a frown. But he eventually came to a decision that he was comfortable with. Ferdinand could only watch him with an understanding smile as it all happened. </p>
<p>But now they’re sitting together, eating silently. Something about Hubert’s composure and energy makes Ferdinand feel like something’s wrong, but he doesn’t press. Not yet. Not until Hubert actually makes a sign that he wants to talk about it. He never seems to enjoy it when someone brings it up before him, so Ferdinand just decides to patiently wait. </p>
<p>Hubert finishes his food and pushes his plate to the side. He wipes his mouth with a handkerchief he had placed in his lap and he looks over at Ferdinand. He looks a little forlorn as they make eye contact. Ferdinand can’t explain the feeling he suddenly gets in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, I need to tell you something. I was going to tell you tonight, but I think now is a good time to say it,” Hubert gets out fast. “I’m afraid you’re going to be angry at me, or even maybe at Lady Edelgard, but if you’re going to be mad at anyone, just be mad at me.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels his chest tighten. What could Hubert possibly have to tell him that would make him mad at him or Edelgard? “What is it?” Ferdinand has to force out, feeling like his throat is closing in on itself.</p>
<p>Hubert breathes shakily and looks down, eyebrows once again furrowed. “I’m going to be going to mountains in the Hrym territory within this coming week,” He explains, letting his eyes look at Ferdinand once again.</p>
<p>“What…? The mountains in the Hrym territory? Hubert, why do you need to-” Ferdinand stops as the realization settles in, his eyes going wide. “You’re going to Shambhala. Why? Why are you going to Shambhala right now? We aren’t supposed to engage in fighting with them for another moon!”</p>
<p>Hubert sighs shakily. “I knew you were going to have a bad reaction… But I’m not going there to fight, Ferdinand. That would stupid of me to do when only Jeritza is coming with me,” He tries to explain. </p>
<p>“Only Jeritza? <em>Only Jeritza?!</em> Hubert… Please, you can’t go. Why are you going there? You could get killed if you got caught by the Agarthans,” Ferdinand demands to know and he notices the small wince Hubert makes. </p>
<p>“We’re doing some investigating. I’ve done this before, Ferdinand. During our days at the Academy. I’ve done it alone before, even. Edelgard requested Jeritza go with me so that he can watch over me, but I’m sure even if I did go alone I’d be fine,” Hubert tries to reason, but Ferdinand isn’t convinced.</p>
<p>“This could be a suicide mission, Hubert. Back during the Academy days, they probably didn’t see you as much of a threat. You were even working with them back then. But now they know the Empire is it’s enemy. You’re their enemy. If they even just have a hunch that you’re there, they will hunt you down and murder you,” Ferdinand whispers in a firm voice. “At least let me go with you. So I can protect you myself. Jeritza can still come, but I want to be there with you.”</p>
<p>Hubert shakes his head and closes his eyes. “If anything were to happen to you I would not be able to live with myself. I didn’t even want Jeritza to come with me, so I know damn well that I don’t want you to be there. I’ll be fine, Ferdinand. You have to trust me.”</p>
<p>“And what if something happens to you?” Ferdinand seethes. “If you died out there, what would I do? I can’t lose you, Hubert, I just can’t. Not after everything we’ve been through. You promised me that when we fight those who slither we’d be together. That we would watch over each other. How is this any different than that promise?”</p>
<p>“It isn’t different, you know I will not deny that. But this isn’t a battle. And if they tried to engage if they happened to find us, Jeritza and I would not engage as well, we would retreat. I promise you that I will not stay and fight. I will run away,” Hubert whispers, trying to calm Ferdinand down. “I know you’re mad at me, and you have every right to be, but I need you to understand that this needs to happen. I need to do this so we have more insight for when we actually do fight them.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shakes his head a little and looks down at the table. “Hubert, I’m not mad at you,” He gets out. “I’m just...worried. I know this needs to be done, and I know that I won’t be able to stop you. I just won’t be able to relax the entire time you’re gone until you come back.”</p>
<p>“I will be back quickly, Ferdinand,” Hubert promises. His eyes that usually have a blockade masking them now show vulnerability. They show how he feels despair and worry, the anxiety filling them undeniable. </p>
<p>Ferdinand puts his elbow on the table, his pinky held out. His face is stony, but his eyes show the sadness and frustration he feels. He stays unmoving as Hubert examines him.</p>
<p>“Really? You’re going to make me pinky promise?” Hubert laughs out softly. When he doesn’t get a response from his lover, he mimics Ferdinand and gently hooks their pinkies together. “I promise you that I will be back quickly. I will come back with not even a bruise. If I do, you can tell me how you were right and I was wrong, and I won’t even make a snide comment about it.”</p>
<p>He wants to laugh, he really does. Because the idea of Hubert just sitting there and letting him tell him ‘I told you so’ without a word seems impossible. </p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it,” Ferdinand says, and he has the urge to pull Hubert’s hand to his lips, so he does. It’s a swift movement and gently grabbing Hubert’s hand and kissing his knuckles so quick before pulling away and letting the other’s hand go. </p>
<p>Hubert smiles gently, and Ferdinand feels the tension in his chest ease. Seeing Hubert’s smile always just somehow makes the world seem brighter.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When they had gotten back to the palace, Hubert said he had to get back to work, and as the sun set and the moon started getting high in the sky, Ferdinand found himself in his room. When he had gone to go eat dinner with the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force, Hubert nor Edelgard were present. Petra then explained how she saw them working, heading into the big training area near the back of the palace. </p>
<p>Despite Ferdinand’s curiosity and the want to drag them both to dinner, he stayed put in his seat.  </p>
<p>After dinner had ended, he decided to take a nice long bath and then went back to his room. So now he sits at his desk, writing down poems to pass the time. He doesn’t know if Hubert is going to join him, but he can hope he will. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even feel as the time passes and it becomes later and later. The ink in the tiny jar beside his elbow gets lower and lower, and the parchment he’s written on is becoming a larger stack.</p>
<p>Ferdinand puts his quill down and places the lid onto the jar of ink. He stares at his desk and sighs gently. But a knock on the door grabs his attention. He gets up and opens the door, immediately being met with a very exhausted looking Hubert von Vestra. </p>
<p>“Uh...hi,” Hubert starts, seeming a little awkward and unsure. “I just wanted to come check up on you and make sure you’re okay. I understand if you’re mad at me and want me to go, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m not mad, Hubert,” Ferdinand says firmly, grabbing Hubert’s hands and pulling him into the room. Once they’re both safely inside, Ferdinand uses his foot to shut the door. “I’m not mad, I’m just worried. I already told you this, and I meant it. And I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay. Stay here with me.”</p>
<p>Hubert’s shoulders immediately droop a little and he pulls Ferdinand into a hug, burying his face against the other’s shoulder. “Of course I’ll stay here with you, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles gently and wraps his arms around Hubert tightly. “I love you,” He whispers gently against Hubert’s ear. Hubert shivers a little, his hold on Ferdinand tightening just a little bit.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Hubert whispers gently, pulling back a little. Ferdinand looks into his beloved’s eyes. He could spend eternity just staring into his eyes.</p>
<p>Without a second to think about it, Ferdinand crouches down a little bit, wrapping his arms right under Hubert’s rear before lifting him up. Hubert let’s out an embarrassed squeak, his arms quickly moving to wrap around the younger man’s neck.</p>
<p>“F-Ferdinand!” Hubert exclaims, face a cherry red. His eyes are wide and full of bewilderment, flustered beyond belief. Ferdinand will never get tired of this look on Hubert’s face. A look only he can create, no one else.</p>
<p>“What?” Ferdinand asks, feigning obliviousness. He gently sways back and forth with Hubert in his arms. “You seem flustered. I didn’t do that, did I?” He backs up slowly towards the bed, sitting down once his knees hit the side. </p>
<p>“Oh, I hate you,” Hubert jests, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ferdinand’s lips. Ferdinand immediately kisses his lover back, moving his hands to Hubert’s hips. </p>
<p>“If you hated me so, you would’ve cast a spell at me already,” Ferdinand says pointedly. “But, here we are not charred to pieces, my love. So, no, I don’t think you hate me.” He gently taps Hubert’s hip. </p>
<p>Hubert rolls his eyes and sits up on his knees, which are on either side of Ferdinand’s legs. “Okay, maybe I don’t hate you. But I also wouldn’t want to set the castle ablaze, you idiot.” He gently grabs Ferdinand’s chin. “How would I ever explain that to Her Majesty?”</p>
<p>“Maybe with a, ‘I’m so sorry, Lady Edelgard, but my lover is simply insufferable, so I set his room on fire with a spell. Now I will lick thy boots as an apology!’” Ferdinand mocks, even doing a dreadful second-class impression of Hubert’s voice.</p>
<p>“You’re such a dastard,” Hubert mutters and settles himself back down on Ferdinand’s lap, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “You are quite insufferable, though. But I love you more than anything.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles and gently runs his hand through Hubert’s hair. “Even more than Edelgard?” He questions.</p>
<p>Hubert nuzzles his face into the crook of Ferdinand’s neck. “Maybe,” He whispers, suddenly sounding tired. “This whole love thing is still so new to me, and some of the things coming out of it are very surprising to me. But...I wouldn’t change it for anything in this world. I’m truly happy.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels like his heart swells. He slowly moves his body so he can lay down, guiding Hubert down with him. Hubert moves a little to lay against Ferdinand’s chest, readjusting himself until he’s comfortable. </p>
<p>The younger man keeps gently running his fingers through the older man’s hair, feeling content. Hubert’s body becomes lax and Ferdinand can tell immediately he’s fallen asleep. Which is shocking to him, since Hubert always tends to fight off sleep until he passes out, but for once he lets sleep overtake his mind, and is letting them be in this moment together. There’s so many moments Ferdinand would love to last forever, and this moment is slowly becoming one of his top three.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Waiting by the door every single day isn’t going to make him come home faster, Ferdinand,” Linhardt says as he passes by, pillow tucked under his arm. He’s made it his mission to sleep in every area he found cozy around the palace when he wasn’t busy working with Edelgard on his Crestology work. Considering Edelgard’s been busy with other things, like with the upcoming battles and such, Linhardt’s had a lot of free time. Free time meant a lot of naps.</p>
<p>Ferdinand, of course, knows moping by the door like a puppy wasn’t going to make Hubert come home any faster. He is also well aware that they aren't sure when they’d be coming back, so it's just a painful waiting game. He still has his worries that Hubert won’t come back, or that Jeritza will come back with Hubert’s dead body, or even neither of them come back at all. Edelgard would send out Imperial soldiers to locate them, and they’d come back with two dead bodies of Hubert von Vestra and Jeritza von Hrym. It’s a painful thought, and Ferdinand has been trying to not think of it, but it keeps creeping back up on him.</p>
<p>Edelgard, of all people, isn’t concerned in the slightest. She’s acting as if Hubert is just out of the palace for something not completely life-endangering, but then again, she’s also been aware of the many other times Hubert’s gone out and spied on the Agarthans and has made it back. Many times when Ferdinand wasn’t even aware that it was happening. He tries to hold onto that fact, but it doesn’t help soothe his aching worries much. </p>
<p>Linhardt sighs tiredly when he realizes Ferdinand is not going to respond, or move away from the door. “How about you go find Dorothea? Or, better yet, go take a nap and stop worrying over Hubert. He’s not as fragile as you think he is, Ferdinand. I know since you two got together you don’t honestly believe that, but it’s true. He can manage on his own. Wasn’t he the one that got thrown hundreds of feet into the air and then landed, quite hard, onto Caspar? And he was fine! I’m sure if he runs into these...Agarthans or whatever, he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“If Caspar went out to do a similar mission to this, would you not worry about it?” Ferdinand asks, voice heavy from all his nerves. </p>
<p>“Of course I would worry, but I wouldn’t sit by the door and wait for his return. I’d, instead, go take a nap to take my mind off of it. Or, I’d do more Crest research. Whichever piques my interest the most at the time,” Linhardt explains, his voice still holding the same bluntness it usually does. </p>
<p>‘Maybe he’s right,’ Ferdinand thinks almost sorrowfully. Sitting by the door won’t make time move faster. In fact, it feels like it’s moving even slower as he just sits here and waits.</p>
<p>It’s been a couple of days since Hubert and Jertiza left. And those few days before Hubert left felt like only a couple of hours of time, despite being well over 72 hours. Hubert probably wasn’t concerned wherever he is in the Hrym territory. He’s probably as calm as can be, camping out with the one and only Death Knight. Ferdinand knows if Hubert’s in danger, Jeritza will unleash the Death Knight’s full potential. He basically cornered the poor man and demanded that he promise to protect Hubert no matter what. He can’t forget the look in Jeritza’s eyes. He probably was thinking that Ferdinand looked like a blubbering fool. </p>
<p>The only reason Hubert might not be fully calm is because he's left Ferdinand at the Imperial palace.</p>
<p>“I’ll go find Dorothea...or someone,” Ferdinand mutters and stands from his spot on the stairs. </p>
<p>He ends up pacing around the entire palace instead, until he runs into Bernadetta who is sneaking through the halls. She nearly jumps out of her skin as she runs into Ferdinand, but then calms when she realizes he’s not some intruder who somehow got into the palace, maybe through a window. </p>
<p>“Oh! Ferdinand, it’s just you,” Bernadetta sighs in relief and laughs a little too timidly. “Why are you walking through the halls like a ghost?”</p>
<p>“Linhardt told me to stop mopping by the door, so I...started walking...looking for Dorothea. But then I just kept walking,” Ferdinand explains lamely, all his noble charm vanishing. He just doesn’t feel in the mood to be like a true nobleman. He feels tired - mentally and physically alike. </p>
<p>Bernadetta frowns and nods. “Well...maybe you can spend some time with me?” She suggests. Ferdinand is surprised, mostly because this is coming from the #1 recluse in the entirety of Fódlan. </p>
<p>Ferdinand nods. “How about...we drink it in the palace’s greenhouse? I’ll get the tea and the tea set, you just get some snacks?” </p>
<p>He has to admit that having tea with Bernadetta sounds way more appealing than sitting by a door all day, even if he isn’t particularly in the mood for a tea party. </p>
<p>“Yeah! I can do that! I’ll meet you in the greenhouse!” Bernadetta says, giving a small smile. She turns and walks back the way she was coming from, leaving Ferdinand standing there. </p>
<p>He takes a minute before heading to his room and getting some tea leaves before heading downstairs towards the kitchen area to find a suitable tea set. The silence in the palace shows faux tranquility that Ferdinand, himself, doesn’t feel. He still feels tense and anxious, but he’s going to do his best to enjoy his time with Bernadetta. So he gets everything he needs, including a tray to carry it all with. </p>
<p>He starts walking to the palace’s greenhouse and he runs into Edelgard who is just coming out of her office. She turns and jumps when she sees Ferdinand. “Oh! Ferdinand, it’s just you. What are you doing?” She asks, sounding a little out of breath suddenly.</p>
<p>“I was heading to the greenhouse to have some tea and snacks with Bernadetta. Did you want to join us?” Ferdinand offers. </p>
<p>Edelgard smiles gently and nods. “That sounds lovely, I’ll join you guys if you don’t mind. I’ve been having a bit of trouble with my work, so taking a break with good tea, snacks, and company sounds pleasurable.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles gently. “Well, you’re more than welcome to, Your Majesty. I’m sure Bernadetta would be happy you joined us.”</p>
<p>“Follow me to the greenhouse,” Edelgard says, sounding delighted. She turns on her heels and starts heading the way Ferdinand was going. Ferdinand follows in toe, not having trouble keeping up at all. </p>
<p>As they head outside, the sun shines brightly in the bright blue sky. Only a few clouds have congregated in the sky, but it’s mostly just clear skies of the afternoon. The greenhouse ahead of them is much bigger than the monastery’s by triple the size. Unlike the cobblestone walls, they’re almost fully glass, even the door is fully glass. Despite the see-through walls, you can’t exactly see clearly into it, the walls mostly being covered in beautiful greenery and flowers. </p>
<p>When Ferdinand first saw the greenhouse of the palace, he was a child who wanted so badly to tag along with his father for work. It was at a time where all the Hresvelg children were all alive and happy. It was one of his very few times he went as a child, and only even fewer times he saw Edelgard and Hubert before they got to the Officers Academy. </p>
<p>It’s been renovated since then, though. It used to look similar to the greenhouse at the monastery with it’s big cobblestone walls with big panel windows on the side and the ceiling. Hubert was the one who actually designed the new greenhouse according to Edelgard when she was showing the Black Eagle Strike Force around the place. It was the first time for a lot of them being shown around it. Most of them have only seen parts of it, but not the entire thing. He remembers the mesmerized looks from Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Caspar. Meanwhile Hubert looked unphased by it, because he’s been in the palace before and after it’s unfinished renovations, so he wasn’t surprised by any of what he saw. He mostly just kept his eyes forward the entire time because none of the sights would be new to him.</p>
<p>Even Ferdinand was quite mesmerized by it and it’s changes, but he was sure the sparkle in his eyes was the only indication that he was spellbound by it all.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask a knight to bring us a table and some chairs so we don’t have to have tea on the ground,” Edelgard decides and turns to head out of the greenhouse. </p>
<p>Ferdinand places down the tray of stuff on the side of some stones that are placed to separate the path in the greenhouse from the plants. He looks around and notices a spot where flowers are grown, his eye immediately being drawn to the black roses. He walks over and sits on the stone ledging and let his fingers just barely brush over the soft petals. He’s most definitely sure that the black roses were Hubert’s idea, and he doesn’t miss the white roses that are only right beside the black ones. They’re both beautiful and full of life, at their fullest bloom and flourishing. Ferdinand is grateful to be able to witness this himself. </p>
<p>“Ferdinand?” Bernadetta’s pull Ferdinand out of his trance. He looks up at her and smiles. </p>
<p>“Hello, Bernadetta. Sorry, have you been standing there, long?” Ferdinand asks, debating on standing but deciding against it. He probably looks way less intimidating while sitting.</p>
<p>“No, I just came in,” Bernadetta says and takes a seat beside Ferdinand. “The plants in here are absolutely gorgeous. I wish I came to look more in depth on the inside sooner. I could stay here all day. I’m sure Lihardt probably takes naps in here.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs softly and nods. “It is quite gorgeous in here. It’s a lot bigger than the monastery’s greenhouse. But, Linhardt probably does take naps in here. He takes naps everywhere he thinks is comfortable, so I’m sure among a lot of good-smelling plants is a comfortable spot for him.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta smiles and looks at the flowers. "I miss the monastery's greenhouse. Not that this one isn't lovely, but I spent a lot of time in that greenhouse. I wonder if the Professor will let me visit once it reopens in the future."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they will, Bernadetta. They have a soft-spot for us because we're their former students. I'm sure we're welcome any time," Ferdinand says and looks back down at the black roses. He reaches out and let's his fingers, once again, brush over the soft petals. His mind wanders to Hubert once again even if he doesn't mean to. </p>
<p>Bernadetta watches him carefully. "He'll be back soon, Ferdinand. I know I'm the one that isn't positive all the time, but we know Hubert. He's scary, but he's strong. The worst injury he got the whole war was being thrown by Lady Rhea. But she was also a scary dragon thing, so bad injuries were inevitable from that battle."</p>
<p>Ferdinand smiles gently and nods. "Yes, you are quite right. I'm just always worried about him. Even when we were in the Officers Academy I was constantly unknowingly worried about him. I just thought, back then, that it was because he was an ally. An Empire noble that I needed to befriend for the sake of politics even if we despised each other. But then we grew closer and we fell in love, and it all became clear."</p>
<p>"I think I was the only one surprised when you two told everyone that a relationship had blossomed!" Bernadetta admits with a soft laugh. "I guess since I'm a recluse who barely leaves my room, I didn't realize there was anything happening between you two."</p>
<p>"To be fair, we were very secretive so we were surprised when everyone...wasn't surprised," Ferdinand admits. </p>
<p>"What are you two talking about?" Edelgard's voice echoes in the greenhouse, catching the other's attention. By her side was a very tired but optimistic looking Petra and a very somber looking Dorothea, but Ferdinand was almost positive that he was the only one who could notice Dorothea's gloomy demeanor. </p>
<p>A few knights were standing behind the three, setting the table and chairs out in the big circular crossway in the center of the greenhouse. It was a perfect place for a table, and an even more perfect place for tea. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Ferdinand didn't feel as worried.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Dorothea?" Ferdinand asks as he helps hang up sheets on the clothesline.</p>
<p>For the past week, Dorothea has been acting all downcast and off, and Ferdinand seems to be the only one who has fully noticed it. Everyone has taken into account that she's been acting a little different, but Ferdinand has seen the gloominess in her.</p>
<p>Dorothea sighs and looks at Ferdinand, hanging up a bright off-white sheet. "Only because we've gotten considerably close during the war, I'll be honest with you. No, I'm not okay. I'm frustrated beyond belief, Ferdie. But I don't know if you'd understand what I'm going through."</p>
<p>"You can still tell me, even if I don't fully understand," Ferdinand states. "Just because there's a possibility that I won't understand does not mean I do not care."</p>
<p>A sigh comes from Dorothea and she drops the sheet in her hands back into the basket. "I have a crush on Edelgard," She says bluntly. "But I have a feeling she doesn't feel the same way, and it's killing me, Ferdie. I don't think you'd understand because you have Hubert. And you two are happy, even if you had that hiccup."</p>
<p>Ferdinand listens and nods. "Well, I didn't just magically know if Hubert felt the same, Dorothea. I poked and prodded trying to figure out, but then I just went for it. I didn't know whether he was going to deny me and I'd feel shame for the next year, or if he was going to reciprocate my feelings and I'd be above the clouds."</p>
<p>"I'm just afraid of saying something and she'd not feel the same. Then <em>I'd</em> feel shame for the next year," Dorothea nearly laughs out, but she can't keep it up. "Just...sometimes I think she likes me, but other times it's so fuzzy. I know she likes girls, because she's told me, but how do I know if she likes <em>me?</em> Goddess, Ferdie, I don't know what to do."</p>
<p>"I think you should tell her," Ferdinand offers simply. "If Edelgard doesn't have the same feelings, she won't be awkward about it after. She's not like that. But, I do have a strong feeling she likes you."</p>
<p>"How strong?" Dorothea asks, her green eyes so big and full of hope, and Ferdinand knows that he put that hope there. </p>
<p>"Very, very strong," Ferdinand replies and takes steps towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I could even ask how she feels about it, if it would help you feel better."</p>
<p>"No, I think...I can do," Dorothea says hesitantly. "If she doesn't feel the same, though, I'm blaming it on you, Ferdie."</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs softly and nods. "I think that's fair enough. When are you going to tell her?"</p>
<p>Dorothea sighs softly and picks the sheet back up from the basket. "Tomorrow afternoon? I was thinking I could invite her to have some tea and I'll ask her then. Do you think that's a good idea?"</p>
<p>"I think that's an astounding idea, Dorothea!" Ferdinand chimes and smiles. "I say you should go for it."</p>
<p>Dorothea's face lights up a little as she smiles. It's a smile that's mostly to herself and it's reserved, but it makes Ferdinand's heart feel light in his chest. </p>
<p>"Have you and Hubert spoken about what happened when you proposed? Or is it just water under the bridge now?" Dorothea suddenly asks. </p>
<p>Ferdinand freezes a little and hangs a pillowcase up, maybe a little too roughly without exactly meaning to. </p>
<p>"We haven't, no," He admits, the gloomy cloud now hanging over his head. "I've been waiting until Hubert wants to talk about it. I do not want to pressure him to speak on the matter if he's not ready to."</p>
<p>Dorothea hums, a melodic hum that stays in the air. "Maybe he doesn't know how to bring it up, and that's why he has not said anything yet. But, then again, Hubert's brain has a whole set of chains with hundreds of different locks wrapped around it. Reading him isn't exactly easy all the time."</p>
<p>Ferdinand can only nod in agreement to that, because she's not wrong. It's very rare when he unlocks his brain and drops all the chains to let people see inside. He's only done it for Edelgard and Ferdinand, after all.</p>
<p>"Are you suggesting I should bring it up?" Ferdinand questions. </p>
<p>"Maybe," Dorothea replies quietly. She looks down at the basket that's now empty, then looks back up at Ferdinand. "You don't have to, but just think on it."</p>
<p>Ferdinand decides to think on it. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ferdinand's axe swings in the air roughly, nearly hitting Caspar's armor, but the smaller man dodges quickly, his leg swooping over to try and trip Ferdinand, but it fails. Ferdinand jumps over Caspar's leg, once again swinging his axe towards the other. </p>
<p>Caspar once again dodges, but trips over his own feet and falls down on the ground with a loud <em>thump!</em></p>
<p>Ferdinand points his axe at Caspar, giving a triumphant grin. "I win," He breathes out hard. </p>
<p>"You'd think I would beat you at least once by now!" Caspar complains. </p>
<p>"Height difference," Linhardt mutters from his spot only a mere few feet away. </p>
<p>"Height difference…?" Ferdinand asks slowly. </p>
<p>Caspar groans. "He may be taller, but I'm way stronger than him!"</p>
<p>"The taller one always has the advantage, Caspar," Linhardt states pointedly. "We've been having this conversation for over five years."</p>
<p>"I'm just going to pretend I know what you're talking about," Ferdinand decides. </p>
<p>Linhardt just shrugs indifferently and looks back down at his book. </p>
<p>"You should train some, Linhardt! Prove your theory yourself!" Caspar challenges, putting his fists up. </p>
<p>"Nah, I'll pass. I'm training my brain," Linhardt says bluntly as he flips the page of his book. </p>
<p>Caspar huffs and then turns to Ferdinand. "Then let's go again! Fist fight!"</p>
<p>Ferdinand puts his axe on his shoulder. "You want me to have a fist fight with you? Like a brawling match?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Let's do it Aegir!" Caspar shouts and gets into a fighting stance. </p>
<p>"Lord Ferdinand," A knight says behind Ferdinand, making the man turn around. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Ferdinand asks, a bit of worry suddenly opening in his stomach as he sees there's an envelope in the knight's hands. He quickly pushes sweat-drenched strands of fiery strands hair away from his forehead, silently cursing himself for missing these strands when pulling his hair back into a ponytail.</p>
<p>"A messenger came with a letter from Lord Hubert. They were very adamant it got to you," The knight says and holds the envelope out to Ferdinand. </p>
<p>Ferdinand takes it and gives an appreciative nod to the knight even though the hole in him is becoming gaping from the anxiety eating at him, eating away at his insides. 'Please let this be good news and nod bad…' He thinks. </p>
<p>He opens the letter and his eyes scan over the words. </p>
<p>
  <em>To my dearest Ferdinand,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Our investigation is coming to a close and I'll be on my way back to Enbarr within the coming few days. I am okay, though I did break my promise on the "not even a bruise" topic. We weren't attacked, I just fell.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I miss you, and I can not wait until I return. Wait for me, my love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Hubert</em>
</p>
<p>Ferdinand feels his heart flutter and he gently pressed the letter to his nose, breathing in and out evenly. "You're coming home…" He whispers. </p>
<p>"Hubert and Jeritza are coming back?" Caspar asks, lighting up. "Hell yeah! It feels like they've been gone for months!"</p>
<p>"More like a couple of weeks," Linhardt adds. </p>
<p>"You know what I mean!" Caspar groans and walks over to the other, sitting down beside him. </p>
<p>Ferdinand starts heading out of the training grounds of the palace. Which, much like the greenhouse, is about three times the size of the monastery's own training grounds. </p>
<p>He keeps the letter tightly in his hands, striding down the cobblestone path. He wonders briefly if he sent Edelgard a letter as well, wanting to make sure they got their own respective letters to say he and Jeritza would be returning in due time. He would be more than just simply shocked if he had not sent Edelgard a letter. It's very unlikely that he hadn't.</p>
<p>Despite that, he goes to Edelgard's office and knocks lightly on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in," Her voice comes through the wooden door. </p>
<p>Ferdinand opens the door and steps inside, shutting it behind him. A very similar piece of parchment is laying on the desk beside her arm, and Ferdinand can immediately recognize Hubert's messy scrawl on the paper. </p>
<p>"What do you need, Ferdinand?" Edelgard asks. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to make sure you got a letter from Hubert," Ferdinand explains simply. </p>
<p>"Ah, yes. He did send me a letter. He'll be back soon. Maybe you can change the sheets on his bed for him? He's, most likely, going to be exhausted when he gets back," Edelgard says, sounding slightly amused. </p>
<p>Ferdinand nods. "I will. I'm also going to make sure he rests for a little while and doesn't just start working immediately as he gets back."</p>
<p>"Good. Missions involving spying on the Agarthans are never easy. It's exhausting and can drain your energy," Edelgard explains. "I'm sure even Jeritza will need his rest once they return."</p>
<p>Ferdinand immediately starts working on a plan in his head on how to persuade Hubert to rest when he gets back. He knows that his lover's thoughts mostly consistents of work, so it probably won't be easy. </p>
<p>"On another note…" Edelgard begins. "Dorothea was looking for you about an hour ago."</p>
<p>"I'll go find her," Ferdinand says and smiles. He lightly bows. "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>Edelgard smiles. "Of course, Duke Aegir," She replies with a gentle bow of her head. </p>
<p>Ferdinand grins a little, still not fully used to being called that. Whenever he thinks of the title 'Duke Aegir,' he thinks of his father still. Not himself, even though he is the new Duke Aegir. </p>
<p>He turns and heads out of Edelgard's office, now on his own personal mission to find Dorothea. He's astounded they hadn't run into each other sooner, but it's also a big palace with so many rooms and spaces. Anyone could be anywhere. </p>
<p>He first tries the dining area and the kitchen, only finding the cooks. One of the cooks offered him a cookie, which he gratefully accepted and kept going on his way, letter in one hand and cookie in the other. </p>
<p>Next, he checks the greenhouse, the doors are fully open, being held to the sides by two bricks. He steps in, only finding a few gardeners. </p>
<p>He then just decides to check her room, because maybe by luck she just went back there. Eating the cookie in his hand quickly. </p>
<p>When he knocks on the door, a second passes before it opens quickly. Dorothea grabs Ferdinand by his shirt and roughly pulls him in, shutting the door afterwards. </p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Dorothea interrogates. </p>
<p>"I was in the training grounds with Caspar and Linhardt. Are you okay?" Ferdinand is confused, but now somewhat worried. </p>
<p>Dorothea makes Ferdinand sit down in her desk chair. "You remember how I told you my idea for asking out Edelgard?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I do remember."</p>
<p>"You also remember how we had to reschedule because she was really busy with work?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I remember that as well."</p>
<p>"And how we decided to do it this morning while she was free?"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Well, I asked her out!" Dorothea exclaims. </p>
<p>Ferdinand nods. "What did she say?"</p>
<p>"She said yes!" Dorothea squeals and starts jumping up and down, grinning widely. "As we were drinking tea, I told her I wanted to ask her something, and I asked her and she seemed really shocked, but really happy!"</p>
<p>Ferdinand's face immediately lights up and he stands from his spot. "Dorothea, that's amazing!"</p>
<p>"I know! I'm so happy I listened to you, Ferdie," Dorothes chimes happily. "We're going out on a date next week at an inn, and after we're gonna walk around Enbarr."</p>
<p>"That sounds so lovely, Dorothea," Ferdinand says gently and pulls her into a hug. "I'm very proud of you for asking. I knew the result would be amazing."</p>
<p>"Maybe one day we could go on a double date with you and Hubie," Dorothea teases, gently poking at Ferdinand's side. </p>
<p>He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, that would be amazing."</p>
<p>And to him, it really does sound extraordinary. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ferdinand finishes cleaning Hubert's room up, putting all the parchment and the jars of ink and quill in a drawer in his desk. He put fresh sheets on the bed, taking time to even fluff Hubert's pillow. </p>
<p>It's been a couple of days since he got the letter, so he's been working on making sure the palace is clean, especially areas where Hubert is the most. His room, Edelgard's office, his own office, and the war room. </p>
<p>He sets out a pair of comfortable clothes for Hubert on his bed so he can get out of his mage clothes as soon as he gets back.</p>
<p>When he starts heading out, he hears a lot of commotion coming from the entrance of the palace. Immediately, Ferdinand takes off down the hall, moving quickly down the stairs even though he knows he very well could trip and hurt himself, and even though his former-injured leg starts protesting. He gets down to the landing before the last flight of stairs right into the entrance hall. His eyes go to Hubert instantly, and Hubert looks up to return his look. </p>
<p>Ferdinand's chest starts feeling light, relief settling in making his body feel like it could float off the ground. He heads down the stairs, slower this time but still at a faster pace. He doesn't even care if people see them in this moment as he pulls Hubert into his arms, lifting him off the ground a little. </p>
<p>Hubert's arms wrap tightly around Ferdinand's neck. "Hello to you too," He nearly laughs out.</p>
<p>"I missed you," Ferdinand mutters as he holds the other tighter. "I missed you so damn much."</p>
<p>"I missed you so much too," Hubert whispers and gently brushes his hand through Ferdinand's hair. </p>
<p>The younger man gently puts Hubert down, letting his hands go up and cup his lover's face. "You weren't kidding when you said you got bruised," He laughs gently, gently brushing his thumb over a bruise on Hubert's chin. </p>
<p>Hubert puts his hand over Ferdinand's. "I'm bruised in...quite a few places," He admits. "Jeritza and I were riding on his horse, he made the horse go really fast, I fell off and tumbled."</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs harder and shakes his head. "I'm surprised you weren't clinging onto Jeritza for the sake of your life."</p>
<p>"Oh, I was trying," Hubert jests and moves his hands to Ferdinand's wrists.</p>
<p>"Let me take you to your room so you can rest," Ferdinand says, not asking but almost demanding. </p>
<p>Hubert hesitates, but then says quietly, "I actually have a few things I have to do before I relax. But...meet me out in the garden as the sun starts setting."</p>
<p>Ferdinand is confused, and now it's his turn to hesitate. "Can I ask why?"</p>
<p>"No," Hubert whispers. "Not yet."</p>
<p>"I'll meet you there," Ferdinand says and presses a kiss to Hubert's forehead. </p>
<p>A small smile makes the corners of Hubert's mouth twitch. "I promise I'll try to not be late."</p>
<p>Ferdinand pulls away and Hubert steps around him, quickly heading up the stairs effortlessly. To Ferdinand, every move is graceful. </p>
<p>His heart swells in his chest, and it's all because of Hubert.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He sits in his room, watching the sky and the sun. He keeps getting up, pacing a little back and forth, sits back down on his bed or at his desk, and the cycle repeats. </p>
<p>Once he notices the sun is starting to set and slowly go out of view, he gets up and hurries to the garden. </p>
<p>The same garden where he proposed, he notes.</p>
<p>The air is crisp and feels warm as he steps out into the open area. He takes a seat on a bench, looking up at the orange sky that is slowly turning purple. It's a beautiful sight. </p>
<p>He doesn't really count the minutes that pass until he hears the door opening and closing. </p>
<p>Ferdinand turns his head and watches as Hubert walks down the path towards Ferdinand. His hands are behind his back and he briefly stops, side-stepping and placing something on the ground before continuing heading over, arms still behind his back.</p>
<p>Hubert stops beside the bench and swallows thickly. "I was nervous you weren't going to be here," He admits softly. </p>
<p>"Of course I was going to be here," Ferdinand says matter-of-factly. "I would never just leave you hanging like that."</p>
<p>"I know, I just...got nervous. I guess," Hubert mutters. </p>
<p>This makes Ferdinand want to laugh a little. <em>"The</em> Hubert von Vestra, nervous? Blasphemous."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut it," Hubert scoffs. </p>
<p>"So...now may I ask why you wanted to meet me out here?" Ferdinand asks. </p>
<p>Hubert breathes shakily and looks up at the sky, seeming like he's trying to find the words. He sighs gently and looks at Ferdinand. "Because...I wanted to answer a question that's...long overdue."</p>
<p>Ferdinand cocks an eyebrow. He has a hunch of what this may be, but knowing Hubert, he can be unpredictable. </p>
<p>Hubert brings his hands out from behind his back, holding the ring in his hand. "Ask me again," He whispers, handing the ring to Ferdinand. </p>
<p>The younger man's eyes go wide, taking the ring from the older man. He looks at the ring in his hand and then looks up. "Can I be a little, as people say, corny?"</p>
<p>Hubert cracks a smile and nods a little. "Just this once, yes."</p>
<p>Ferdinand slides off the bench, getting down on one knee, holding his hand out with the ring pinched between his fingers. "Hubert von Vestra, will you make me the happiest man, and noble, alive and marry me? I want to marry you more and make you my husband."</p>
<p>"Yes, I will marry you. Of course I will," Hubert whispers. </p>
<p>Ferdinand gently takes Hubert's left hand, noticing that he isn't wearing his gloves, his scarred hands visible. It was an unusual sight, considering he never has his hands exposed unless he's in one of their rooms, but it made his heart swell. He slips the ring onto Hubert's ring finger, marvelling at the way it looks on his lover's hand. </p>
<p>"Now...you need to hear a request of mine," Hubert says. "Just...stay right there." He turns and goes back to where he had bent down as he was walking over originally. He picks the thing up and heads back over to Ferdinand. It's a fancy box, Ferdinand realizes. </p>
<p>"Hubert?" Ferdinand is very confused at this point. </p>
<p>Hubert gets down on his knees in front of Ferdinand who is still kneeling. He hands the box to the other man. </p>
<p>Ferdinand carefully takes it and he can swear he smells tea. One of his favorite teas, in fact. "Tea?"</p>
<p>"Open it," Hubert urges, his expression suddenly looking worried. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Ferdinand laughs and takes the lid off the box. In the center of tea leaves is a ring. It's a gold band with a green emerald in the center, diamonds going down either side. Ferdinand's eyes widen and he looks up at Hubert. </p>
<p>"You looked pretty vexed…" Hubert trails off, the worry on his face now transferring into his voice. </p>
<p>"No, no… I'm just shocked," Ferdinand reassures him. He takes the ring out and looks back up at Hubert. </p>
<p>"I want you to be my husband just as much as you want me to be yours. When you asked me, I was thrown off guard. I was just so...bewildered by it. I always knew my answer was going to be yes, though. Now...I want to ask you the same question. Ferdinand von Aegir, will you marry me?" Hubert's voice is shaking a little, but not too much. </p>
<p>Ferdinand grins and hands the ring to Hubert. "Of course, my love. A million times yes," He replies. </p>
<p>Hubert takes the ring and gently takes Ferdinand's left hand. He slides the ring onto his finger and he smiles. A smile Ferdinand is still not used to. Not a toothy grin, but still one of the biggest smiles he's ever seen on Hubert's face. </p>
<p>Ferdinand gathers Hubert into his arms after he puts the box of tea down. "I love you so much, my Hubert," He whispers and presses a kiss onto his head. </p>
<p>"I love you so much too," Hubert whispers and lifts his head, pressing a kiss onto Ferdinand's cheek. "Like I am yours, you're all mine too."</p>
<p>"You mean everything to me," Ferdinand mutters against Hubert's hair. "And I hope you know that you're taking my last name."</p>
<p>Hubert laughs, nearly cackles, and just shakes his head. "So I'll be Hubert von Aegir? Huh...I guess it has a nice ring to it."</p>
<p>Ferdinand moves back a little and puts his finger under Hubert's chin, lifting his head gently. "It has an amazing ring to it," He whispers. He presses a kiss to his lover's lips. Hubert immediately kisses back. </p>
<p>And suddenly, everything in Ferdinand's world is perfect and unwavering. He doesn't want it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed Tea &amp; Coffee! If you did, comments and kudos are very appreciated! </p>
<p>I'm going to be working on more Ferdibert fics, and I will possibly be writing a part 2 to accompany this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>